Lagniappe
by Daphodill
Summary: My Fandom 4 Oklahoma contribution. Itsy returns to her Louisiana Bayou roots for a month of gator fishing before she starts an internship at sea. Her cousin, Spud, introduces her to his longtime friend, Dink. Their attraction is mutual and intense—a wholly unexpected gift: lagniappe.
1. Chapter 1

_LAGNIAPPE_

_a bit extra, an unexpected gift_

by Daphodill

~_ONE_~

To untrained eyes and ears, the bayou was fast asleep. The sun was far from rising, but Spud knew what he was looking for was nearing the height of their day. Reaching over the side of his flat bottom, fiberglass boat to better arrange the battery of equipment he'd need for his task, the screen door screamed open and then slammed shut behind him. The spring had long since fallen into the sandy soil and was lost forever. His wife had nagged about him replacing the missing piece, but the clack of a tin door against the jab was an oddly comforting sound, except when it wasn't. This morning, the racket was followed by a loud, drawn out yawn, and echoed across the darkness, shattering his serenity.

"Dangit gal. Why you gotta make so much noise? If you weren't so keen with that rifle, I'd leave your citified ass here."

The response was a buzzing raspberry. "Here, Rose packed you some coffee. I already had some."

"What the hell, Itsy? You know I gotta get the first cup. I always gotta get the first cup. Dude, you're fuckin' up my mojo."

Shoving her cousin hard, Itsy laughed. "I'm just playin', Spud. Damn. I know better than to mess with your precious mojo." Itsy bugged out her eyes and wiggled her fingers mockingly in Spud's face.

"I guess big city livin' didn't totally screw you up, then. You ain't forgot where you come from," he teased, wrapping his little cousin, who was now quite grown up, in a tight embrace. He squeezed a little harder for good measure, making her gasp. "It's good to have you back, even if it's just for a few months."

She stumbled back once Spud released her. He tossed her a set of keys, which she used to unlock one of the tall metal cabinets lining the house. Inside was a treasure trove of lures, hooks, spears, nets, and traps. The other cabinets and workbenches held similar booty.

Itsy quickly loaded what they would need into a large bucket and stuffed smaller items into the many pockets of her low-slung, camouflage cargo shorts. Underneath was a simple cotton bra and panty set, covered by a ribbed tank top, and a military-style short sleeved button down shirt. For the work she was going to be doing this fall, she would live in this type of outfit. It was wash and wear, comfortable, and un-restricting.

Itsy went to the boot rack to grab her waders, thoroughly shaking them out to ensure no eight-legged critters took up residence there overnight. She swapped her Crocs out for the thick rubber footwear, and continued to help Spud load the truck and boat. They moved in silent synchronicity, having danced this dance hundreds of times throughout their lives. Early morning excursions such as these were a way of life down in the swamp.

If his family was to eat, Spud knew he had to get up and work for it. This was no nine-to-five gig. He punched nobody's clock. Life in the bayou was cyclical. Spud could make nearly a year's worth of salary in the span of a month if he had a good haul during gator season; not to mention the additional income generated by processing some of his own catch. Living off the swamp provided the McCartys a very comfortable life.

Itsy pulled a handkerchief from her back pocket and wiped the back of her neck. It was evident today was going to be a scorcher. The day was just a few hours old, but humidity hung in the air thick and weighty, barely giving sweat a chance to evaporate. Drawing the moist air into her lungs, Itsy once again felt whole. She had never gotten used to the dry heat of Phoenix. She hated the contrasting climates and brittle colors of the desert. She hated the dust and wide open nothingness of the desert. Itsy tried not to hate her mother for taking her away from lush flora and fauna of the bayou. She tried not to hate her mother for snatching her away from the abundant life that coursed through every inch of the swamp. She tried not to hate her mother for turning her back on a rich and colorful existence in favor of sepia-hued one. Most of all, she tried not to hate her mother for taking her away from her adoring, although wildly eccentric father.

Itsy shook her head to rid herself of regret—she was home now. Her heart knew. Her body had instantly become acclimated to her native land. There was no doubt her soul knew where it belonged.

Spanish moss dripped from the cypress trees while night birds called to one another through inky darkness. Moving in silence, the only other sound was the soft crunch of gravel under the wheels of the boat's trailer backing into the still water.

Itsy slid lithely into the boat, releasing its ties. She dropped the motor into the water, pulling the ripcord to bring the engine to life. She expertly navigated the vessel away from dry land while Spud parked the truck. He trotted along the weathered wood of the pier, his boots thumping hollowly with each step. Despite the darkness, Itsy could see happiness in her cousin's posture; she could hear it in the rhythm of his footsteps. He'd missed her just as much as she'd missed him. At his swift pace, Spud quickly ran out of planks and leapt into the boat, landing with an echoing boom.

"Why you always gotta show off, huh, Spud?"

He moved to the bow, rustling his cousin's hair as he passed. His world was set right at the sound of Itsy's nickname for him falling easily from her lips.

"Get that engine going. We got gators to catch. You ready?" He raised his right arm high above his head, and then lowered it like a dart. "Mush!"

Itsy laughed as she brought the engine back to life. "Aye, Captain!" she called, following her cousin's hand like a compass as he directed their path.

Dawn breaking over the swamp was a glorious sight, and one Itsy had desperately missed during her time away. Soft blues, yellows, and oranges streaked across the horizon in perfect strokes executed by a master painter. The warmth of the rising sun over the water was a comforting blanket. Dragonflies skimmed the surface of the marsh. Vegetation blurred the end of land and the beginning of water. Spud waved Itsy forward. They quickly cut through a field of water lilies, kicking up plumes of white blossoms and waxy, dark green leaves in their wake. Herons and Yellowlegs foraged in the nearby marsh grasses, barely taking notice of the passing boat.

Spying his tag hanging from a mangrove branch, Spud directed Itsy to kill the engine and allow the boat to drift toward the shaded spot.

"Hot pink leopard print, really?" Itsy chided as she got a good look at the fabric scrap identifying where Spud had baited lines.

"What? Rose made them for me."

Itsy gave her cousin a "you're so whipped" look.

Spud huffed, turning away to check his line. "Shut up and get to work. I'm not paying you to give me shit."

"News flash, dickhead, you're not paying me at all."

Spud slowly pulled the line up from the water hand-over-hand; his massive muscles flexing and extending as the rope smoothly ascended. The rising sun glinted across his honey tan skin.

"Contrary to what the title implies, your freeloading ain't free. Now, shut your yap and grab the damn rifle. There's a bigun on the end of this here line." Just as he finished speaking, a gaping, bright white mouth broke through the water's surface. Spud grunted and shored his footing as he wrestled with the beast on the other end of the rope.

Water sprayed up onto the pair as the gator thrashed against Spud's hold. Barely acknowledging the sudden deluge, Itsy wiped her hands on her shorts, and then cocked the rifle. She kept both eyes trained on the beast as Spud worked the gator's head above water and into position.

There was only one spot on the beast's leathered head Itsy's .22 rifle's Mangum bullet could penetrate to kill. A bullet to another part of the gator would only serve to piss the animal off, and they could not have that. An ornery gator was a thousand times more lethal.

The animal's head was huge. Spud's experience taught him how to gauge the size of his catch just by the tension in his line. This one was easily ten feet and weighed nearly six hundred pounds; a grand start to their day. Spud hoped that Itsy's skills hadn't fallen off; he did not want to fight with the behemoth for long. "Shoot! Shoot the damn thing!"

Itsy moved close to the side of the boat, taking aim at the back of the beast's head. The spot she needed to hit was roughly the size of a quarter, and rested just above where the last of the beasts raised armored scales ended and its head began.

The giant thrashed again, rising higher out of the water. "Itsy, shoot the summabitch already," he ordered through gritted teeth.

Realigning her shot, Itsy brought the butt of the rifle to her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled as she squeezed the trigger. The loud pop of the gun's discharge set the sleepy bird in the trees above them aloft.

Immediately, Spud's line went slack. He worked quickly to stop the beast from sinking to the river bottom. Once the lifeless animal's snout was level with the boat, Spud's paw-sized hands grabbed hold. He squatted, bobbing the creature in the water, building up momentum to hoist the modern-day dinosaur into the boat.

Spud moved with the precision of someone who not only had completed this task thousands of times, but was born for this type of work. His thighs were thick and powerful, twice as big as the average man's, providing a low, and almost unfaltering, center of gravity. Although he was tall, he was also wide, built like a bear as his Uncle Charlie would say. Despite his size, Spud had a fine and precise hand.

Itsy secured the rifle and went to work helping Spud lift the animal into their boat.

"Woo!" Spud high -fived his cousin once their catch was secure. "You still got it, girl!"

Adrenaline coursed through Itsy's veins, flying high from the exhilaration of the hunt. Tossing a wet burlap over their kill, Itsy moved to re-bait the line, and then take Spud's place at the front of the boat.

They repeated this a few more times within the next couple of hours. All too soon, the sun was high over the bayou, and Spud's stomach grumbled loudly. "Itsy, you hungry? Wanna get out of the boat for a spell? An ole buddy of mine is nearby. Let's go say 'Hey'."

Itsy turned and nodded. She needed to answer nature's call, but they hadn't seen an outhouse for a while. She hoped Spud's friend had some semblance of indoor plumbing. There was no telling how folk lived out here. They were deep in the swamp where a person could live off the bounty of the land quite comfortably, if they had the know-how.

Spud and Itsy leisurely made their way to an area of the swamp not often traveled. The isolation was unsettling. It didn't really matter that spent her childhood in the wilds of the bayou, she still needed the comforts of modern technology like running water and toilet paper. She shivered at the thought of doing her business with a shovel in one hand and a pistol in the other. Getting bit on the ass by a cottonmouth in the backwoods of the bayou was not how she wanted to die. No siree. She seriously doubted that Spud would suck out the venom. She laughed heartily at the mental picture she painted, which was a bad idea. The jiggle of her bladder had her suddenly overcome with the need to use the facilities.

She fidgeted in her seat. "Ungh. How much longer? I gotta go."

"You look like EJ and Soph doing the potty dance. Don't worry. Dink's spot is just around this bend." He laughed, and then looked at his GPS before pointing the boat in the right direction. After a few more minutes, he killed the engine, lifting the Evenrude from the water. "Grab an oar. We gotta go manual for this stretch."

Spud stood and dipped his oar into the water, quickly striking the bottom of the riverbed. Itsy watched, and then followed her cousin's actions. Together, they pulled their boat, now heavy with nearly two thousand pounds of dead alligator resting in the hull, through the shallow waters.

"Ho there, permission to come aboard!" Spud called toward the vessel, pulling a thick rope that dangled above them. A bell clanged in response to his actions. Itsy laughed at the crude system of pulleys and ropes operating the mechanism, completely out of place against the sleek, modern lines of the houseboat.

Spud nodded, tying off the boat, and ushered Itsy up the ladder.

"I'll be down in a few," a smooth voice rumbled through speakers hidden all around the deck.

Spud pointed Itsy to the cabin, toward the bathroom. She was grateful for the stylish and modern home; most importantly, she was grateful for the plumbing.

Through the closed door, she instantly recognized her cousin's bombastic laughter; however, the other voice that joined him was unknown to her. She followed the voices to the kitchen where Spud was leaning against the fridge gulping down a beer. Spud's friend had his back to her. He was long and lean, and almost identically dressed as Itsy, sporting a ribbed tank and camouflage cargo shorts. His feet were bare, and his exposed skin was just starting to darken. He hadn't spent much time in the southern sun; he couldn't have been here more than a week judging by the pink and peeling flesh on his shoulders that was giving way to a luscious, sun-kissed cream.

The moment Spud spied Itsy he called out to her. "Itsy! C'mere and meet Dink."

The stranger rotated on his stool, and Itsy was suddenly tongue-tied. A garbled 'hey' was all she could manage. Itsy was surprised that her feet were able to move when Spud called. She seemed to have lost higher brain function at the sight of the man before her.

"Welcome aboard, Itsy." His eyes moved quickly over her body, but snapped back to her eyes; bright, wise, and rich, dark chocolate orbs fertile like the Louisiana earth: life giving, life sustaining, and life taking. This woman was powerful and didn't even know it.

"Much obliged, Dink."

Dink watched the woman move sure-footedly over to her hulking cousin. The gentle swaying of the boat didn't faze her in the least. Spud wrapped his arm tightly around Itsy, and gave his friend a warning glare. However, Spud couldn't see Itsy was just as captivated. There was no one behind Dink to provide a huffed admonishing, so Itsy continued to stare.

"How long y'all been out?" Dink asked in a weak attempt to get his mind under control. He hadn't met a creature as alluring as Itsy. She was refined elegance wrapped in khaki: the queen of the swamp. He'd been with women, personally and professionally, who were just as capable and passionate about the outdoors as he, but none of them were as captivating as the sticky, sweaty mess in front of him.

Dink's hands twitched as his mind went unbidden to thoughts of bathing Itsy; gently scrubbing away her heavy toiling. He knew firsthand how exhausting working in the sun was. He had spent countless hours working his family's ranch. Add the arduous task of fishing gators. Dink's thoughts of a toned, tanned, and perfectly sculpted form hidden under Itsy's clothing was disturbed by a sudden tightness in his shorts. She was just _lagniappe_, an unexpected gift.

"This is Itsy's first day back. She moved away for a while." Spud's happy face turned solemn for a brief moment as he relived when Renee packed her car, taking a ten-year-old Itsy to Phoenix never to return.

Itsy squeezed her cousin, who was really more of a big brother, tight, intrinsically knowing where his thoughts had taken him. "I'm here now, Spud. I ain't leavin' you like that again."

Dink sighed and looked away. In the intimacy of the moment, he felt like an intruder. He moved out of the kitchen and to the deck, deciding to grab Itsy and Spud's cooler so they could have lunch and restock their supplies. Dink knew his guests couldn't visit long, their catch would dry in the hot southern sun, rendering their hides and flesh worthless. He scooped a bucket full of cool swamp water, pouring it over the carcasses before moving nimbly back up the ladder with their lunch.

When Dink entered the main living area again, Itsy quickly pulled away from Spud, heading back to the bathroom. Spud's eyes follow her path, but he understood what she was feeling. Itsy suffered a lot while she was away; she needed her Spud, and she couldn't get to him. He understood. He needed his Itsy, too.

Clapping Dink on the back, Spud crowed loudly, breaking up the heaviness in the air. "Good looking out, man. I'm starving!"

Dink was surprised by the shattered silence. Worriedly, he looked down the hall toward where Itsy had run off. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Spud nodded through a thick bite of sandwich. He wiped his mouth before answering, "It's hard. We had it kind of rough. You don't know because, well, I never really told you. Why do you think I was always down by your house? My uncle was real messed up for a while after Itsy left. He pulls it together for her. Itsy, that's my heart. You can't find anyone better." Spud unwrapped another sandwich, practically inhaling it before opening a third.

Dink nodded in understanding.

Itsy reappeared with puffy and red-rimmed eyes; she had one hell of a crying jag just now. Spying her cousin devouring her lunch, she launched herself at the man. "Oh my God, you fucking greedy ass bear! That's my sandwich. Rose made it special for me!" she shrieked, swatting his shoulder.

"Here! Take it. Just stop hitting me!" Spud whined, handing his cousin the half-eaten ham and swiss. "It tastes funny anyway."

"That's because it ain't bologna, dumbass!" She looked over what was left of her sandwich. It would barely make a dent in her appetite. "Just…" She growled at her cousin. "…Just give me some tea and an apple. I'll be fine." She sat on the stool beside Dink in a huff. Forgetting he was there during her tirade; Itsy's cheeks blossomed a bright red.

Dink snickered at her behavior. She had a lot of fire that was for sure. With Itsy's proximity, the heat increased in the temperature-controlled space, yet Dink was the only one sweating. Shaking his head, he stood and stepped away from the petite furnace who sat beside him. "I have sandwich fixins, if you really want…what was that? Ham and swiss on rye?" Dink moved to his refrigerator to inspect its contents while discreetly cooling his suddenly overheated flesh. "Yeah, I got all that. You want mayo?"

Surprised, Itsy gaped at Dink's thoughtfulness. She might have ogled his ass when he bent to pull lettuce and tomatoes from the crisper—it's a strong possibility she may have stared at his long, lean form a little bit longer than what would be considered polite. She would gladly challenge anyone not to stare. Dink was a specimen.

He placed all the ingredients on the countertop, waving the mayonnaise jar in front of Itsy. She blinked rapidly to focus on Dink's laughing face; he truly was beautiful, with masculine and mature features. There were definite signs of youth, but the roundness of childhood had long since faded. Dink was ruggedly handsome with heavy eyebrows, and a dusting of stubble along his sharp jaw line. His body showed signs of years spent laboring with his hands. Long, lean muscles like his were not formed in a gym. Every inch of his body was perfection.

"Itsy, mayo? Yes…no?" He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh God, it's like high school all over again," Spud teased. "Put the crooked smile away, Dink. I won't have you pullin' that shit on my deckhand. I need her."

Itsy snapped out of her Dink-induced stupor. "Uh, just mustard, please," she said shyly. "Thanks."

Dink constructed a new sandwich for Itsy, one that had Spud drooling. When he slid it in front of her and then sat down to enjoy his own meal, Spud whined, "What, I don't get one?"

Itsy paused, then picked up the knife, cutting her sandwich in half. She was more than satisfied with her portion. Dink had built a monstrosity, easily six inches thick.

The trio spent the better part of an hour laughing and talking. Spud took up the bulk of their time regaling Dink on how handy his cousin was with a rifle and utility knife. She had really impressed him today. "Itsy ain't lost a beat, boy I'll tell you! That girl is something else."

Itsy blushed at her cousin's praise.

"No need to be embarrassed when others appreciate your talent, Itsy." Dink reached out to pat her hand. He was certain he saw a spark leap from her skin to his before their flesh made contact. The jolt, powerful and unexpected, caused them both to gasp.

Itsy snatched her hand back, holding it to her chest. Dink cradled his, and rubbed his thumb along his palm. It didn't hurt, but the sensation lingered.

"Um, yeah. Thanks for that, for everything, Dink." Itsy jumped from her seat to pack their things. "We have a few more lines to check, and then get our haul to market. Right, Spud?"

There was no answer. They hadn't noticed Spud leave the room.

"What the hell was that?" Itsy whispered to herself as she busied her hands.

Knowing her question wasn't truly meant for him, Dink answered anyway, "You felt it too?" Dink moved close to where she was attempting to work. The heat swirling between them suffocated Itsy as Dink stalked closer.

Itsy, turning to face him, shook her head to slow his advance.

Dink continued to move closer. "Don't lie to me, Itsy. I can see the truth…I feel it." He took another small step until Itsy was pressed against the refrigerator, caged by his arms.

"Dink…What're…we shouldn't…"

He ran his nose along the column of Itsy's neck. The scent of her sweat was intoxicating. She'd worked so hard today, grunting, sweating. Dink wanted to be the one who elicited that kind of a reaction. He hummed in satisfaction after darting his tongue out to taste the saltiness of her neck, a perfect complement to the glass of sweet tea he'd just finished.

"Itsy, you are perfection," he whispered just behind her ear, grateful that she'd worn her hair in a ponytail. He wanted access to as much skin as possible.

"Woo! Sorry man, but you know how it is. I lit a match, but I don't think it'll help much," Spud boomed, breaking up the tension in the room.

Dink quickly pivoted away from Itsy, pretending to be busy helping her replenish their supplies. Itsy paused for a moment before darting out the door.

"What's her problem?" Dink asked, expertly faking indifference.

"I don't know, but I gotta get the boat loaded. I hope she's not PMS'ing. I don't think I could handle being out on the water with a hormonal woman."

"Way to be sensitive to her feeling, man." Dink rolled his eyes. He was glad to be back with his old friend. Their relationship was always an easy one. They riffed off one another, yet knew when a supporting shoulder was needed.

Spud wasn't blind or as ignorant as he was made out to be. He saw something pass between Itsy and Dink. Hell, he probably looked just as dumbfounded when he had met Rosalie. Shaking his head, Spud laughed to himself. His friend and his cousin were in for a surprise, but that was life on the swamp. For a fleeting moment, he thought to blow the lid off their little game, but quickly changed his mind. It would be too much fun to watch all this fuckery unfold. "Note to self, stock up on beer and cracklins."

Itsy had found a shaded spot near the rear of Dink's houseboat. A sleepy cat greeted her with a sustained meow. Scooping the feline into her arms, she fell into one of the plush deck chairs that sat among the ferns and other potted plants.

"Ah, I see you found Jughead." Dink stroked the cat's sleek back, then took the seat beside her. Itsy noticed the little patch of white on the black cat's head. It was, oddly enough, shaped like a crown.

Itsy laughed. "You're so weird."

"You have no idea…"

They were quiet for a few pregnant moments before Itsy finally asked, "What was that back there?"

"So you did feel it?"

Itsy nodded and turned to face him. She was surprised that his eyes were hopeful and happy.

"Look, I'm not really staying. At least I don't think I'm staying. I'm just here for a few weeks. We can…we can hang out? Maybe you can come into town, have dinner?" Itsy offered a small smile and a shrug.

Dink reached out to brush her windswept hair back. That spark reemerged, but they both were now familiar with the sensation. It surprised them again, but in an altogether different way. "I'll take what I can get," Dink said with a breathy sigh. His words coolly washing over her, soothing her overheated flesh. "Come to me tomorrow. I don't know how I'll get through the next twenty-four hours, Itsy."

Itsy couldn't think, she could hardly breathe. Dink's proximity had thinned the air, making coherent thought impossible. Instinct won out, and she pressed her lips to his. She whimpered at his velvety lips pressing firmly against her chapped ones. Her breathing and heart rate picked up, and she feared she'd pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Jughead yelped from between them, breaking their lust-filled bubble.

Dink rested his forehead on Itsy's, panting in an attempt to calm himself. "Tu m'as ravi, ma beauté."

Itsy's eyes went wide at his words, his claim of her. She entranced him, he had said. She was his beauty, he declared. She pressed the back of her trembling hand to her mouth, and then moved quickly to where Spud had moored the boat.

Dink tromped behind her, whispering more loving words in their beautiful native tongue.

"Je veux que vous."_I want you._

"Je doute que je serai jamais assez une fois que je vous dois." _I doubt if I'll ever get enough once I have you._

"J'ai besoin de vous."_I need you._

"Puissance et beauté. Reine du marais." _Power and beauty, queen of the swamp._

By the time Itsy reached the ladder to lower herself to Spud's boat, she was a heaving mess. The smooth tenor of Dink's flawless French had caused her insides to melt; couple that with the meaning of his words, and she was ready to mount the man.

Dink watched Itsy descend the ladder and away from him. He had to shove his hands in his pockets to stop himself from grabbing her. "Lunch tomorrow? Come on through. I'll be here," he called.

Spud waved back and nodded. He turned to his cousin who slumped down in her seat. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips red and swollen.

"What's wrong with you?" He tried to hide his amusement.

"Nothin', just drive the damn boat to the next line. I need to shoot something."

"Yes, ma'am." Spud laughed harder at his cousin's sour mood. "Don't you worry, baby girl," he teased, "you'll see Dink tomorrow."

Tomorrow couldn't arrive fast enough.

* * *

**Inspired and encouraged by my lovelies, CaligirlMon, Hood Fabulous, and ClanceyJane.****This fic was originally beta'd for F4OK by JParke19 & Twi-Mom12292005; I've made a number of changes since. All errors are my own. **

**I have always had a fascination with the swamp. My story is meant as an homage to the colorful culture of the Bayou. I hope that I have painted a loving picture. My hubs was wonderful enough to take me down to NOLA this summer to I could experience some of the things I've written about. **

**If the French is off, I blame Google. I should have sought the help of a French speaker. Well I did, my daughter, but she didn't want to help me. I'm off to deliver that one to college. I'll post another chapter later tonight. **

**"Tu m'as ravi, ma beauté." You have entranced me, my beauty. **

**Please share your thoughts in a review. **

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

_LAGNIAPPE_

_~TWO~_

Itsy was on a tear, cutting through the water at breakneck speed. Spud chastised her more than once; she would redline his engine if she kept up her present pace. They had already been out for more than eight hours, with a few more to go before the market closed. Their boat was heavy and could scarcely carry more. All told, there were fifteen large gators in the boat. It would be a banner day; he would take home nearly five thousand dollars.

Itsy's quiet did not go unnoticed. Spud watched his cousin intently while she mulled over something complex and profound. He noticed how Itsy's eyes would close and she'd caress her lips. Then her eyes would fly open and she'd stare angrily at the horizon. Soon, her features would soften again and her bottom lip would make its way in between her teeth. Spud tried not to laugh at her. Itsy tended to be trigger-happy when she was angry, and Spud wasn't interested in bleeding, not today. He'd let out some aggressions in the ring once gator season was done.

Spud was overjoyed with their haul; Itsy had always been a good luck charm for him. He hoped her proximity would continue to bring him good fortune, even if she couldn't go out with him each day. She'd be able to work most of the season with him before the semester started.

Itsy had signed up for a semester at sea. Although she'd be in the swamp recording the effects storms had on the wetland ecosystems, Spud might not get to see her every day. He worried about her, he couldn't help it. She would be living with strangers, on a boat, during hurricane season. He was confident that Itsy could manage, she was trained by the best—her father—but it did not stop Spud from worrying.

Over the years, the inhabitants of the swamp adapted to the tumultuous late summer and autumn months. Each season brought new challenges and rewards. Itsy knew how to handle herself, besides, Spud was certain Charlie would be in the woods somewhere keeping a watchful eye on his only child.

After cashing out some of their catch with the usual buyer, Spud and Itsy made their way home with a few smaller carcasses. The sun was still high, a few hours of daylight remained. Spud wanted to get home, put his catch on ice, and be with his family—maybe take a nap. Itsy wanted to wash the swamp off her body. She was weary, but it was a good feeling. She missed working hard, using her hands, and providing for those she loved.

Sighing contently, Itsy was happy to be back home. Rosalie had made the Swan homestead uniquely her own. There were still traces of Nana Marie here and there, but overwhelmingly this was the McCarty's home. Itsy adored her cousin's wife and their devilish children who were so much like their father. Rose was the disciplinarian, oftentimes chastising Spud right along with EJ and Sophia Rose.

When they pulled the truck up beside the house, they were greeted with screeching peals of laughter. "EJ," Rose shrieked, "how many times do I have to tell you to get out of here with that danged trike? Go wrangle your sister somewheres away from me."

Sophia Rose barreled out of the shed with EJ pumping his legs as hard as he could on his little sister's tricycle. He was hot on her heels. Their dogs were happily yapping along with the children's laughter, eagerly joining in the game. "Scooter, go 'round," EJ directed. A massive coonhound broke into a sprint and raced alongside a giggling Sophia Rose. The dog moved closer to the child with expert precision and nudged her with his snout, sending the child tumbling to the ground.

Scooter pounced on the four-year-old, happily panting in her face as he pinned her to the ground. The other hounds, Dixie and Roscoe, caught up to the action and barked in celebration. Even Rosalie's little Yorkie-Poodle mix, Curly, joined in the fray. Sophia Rose could hardly catch her breath between the chase, doggie kisses, and laughter.

Rosalie came out of the shed where she had been chopping up chickens and fish, prepping alligator bait. Blood and bone splattered the long white apron she wore to protect her clothing. Her corn silk colored hair was swept into a high ponytail, yet still grazed her shoulders. Rose had always been a tall and striking beauty, never letting a drop of makeup touch her alabaster skin. Her deep blue eyes shined with happiness when she saw Spud and Itsy.

"Hey, y'all. How'd you do?"

Itsy waved in greeting and moved to unload their supplies. Spud, he knew better than that. He had a very specific routine, which entailed him greeting his wife the moment he arrived home. Rose would have his balls if he broke protocol.

Taking long strides, Spud reached his destination in just a few paces. He took his wife in his arms and pressed her to him. He inhaled deeply, absorbing her coconut sunscreen and fruity shampoo scent. "I missed you, baby," he cooed before kissing her soundly.

Rosalie whimpered, and her knees went weak. It had been eight years and Spud still had her swooning.

Itsy lay in bed later that night, her body pleasantly exhausted, yet her mind flitting all over the place. Every time she closed her eyes she saw _him_: tall, lean, luscious. If she had been told it was possible to climax from the mere sight of another person she would have never believed it. When Dink turned to face her, his backwards cap pulling his forehead back slightly, causing his eyes to widen, she was suddenly adrift. Dink was _lagniappe _personified. A beautiful surprise.

Groaning, she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Never being shy about grabbing what she wanted, she kissed him. Itsy did not regret it in the least. Had it not been for Spud's presence, she would have marched right up to Dink and kissed every inch of his body.

She tried to ignore the throbbing ache all day, hoping that popping a few gators would ease her frustrations. Alas, it had the opposite effect. The thrill of the hunt, and the taste of Dink on her tongue fueled her desire. Each squeeze of the trigger, each time she hoisted their prize into the boat, every dip and bend of the swamp, from the croak of the bullfrogs to the coo of the birds, it was all _him_.

Work did nothing to quench her desire. However, by the time she and Spud had everything unloaded and restocked for the next day, followed by supper, and the children's bedtime games and stories, she was adequately distracted.

In the shower, her thoughts ran away from her. Itsy imagined the way it felt when Dink's eyes appreciatively raked over her body. He instantly had a power over her, and she gladly relinquished control. As she scrubbed her neck, she recalled Dink stealing a taste of her sun soaked skin, his tongue frigid from the cool glass of iced tea, yet burning her inflamed flesh.

The Sandman was being bashful tonight, or perhaps kept at bay by a warrior in cargo shorts and a backwards cap.

No longer willing to fight, she surrendered her mind…her body…to Dink. His name fell from her lips in a raspy whisper as she slid the neck of her camisole down. Clawing at her breasts, and then pinching and rolling her nipples, she sighed and closed her eyes. Her hips began rocking slowly; seeking satisfying friction…Itsy was desperate for relief. Dink tortured her from his houseboat deep in the wilds of the bayou.

Her other hand weaved a path down into her sleep shorts. She gasped when her strong fingers brushed against her wetness. The ache deliciously amplified when she applied more pressure, and then dipped one finger, and then another into her tightness. It had been so long, the intrusion stung a bit, but the burn was exhilarating.

She curved her fingers up, imagining Dink's long, nimble ones replacing her own, firmly cupping her sex, adding kindling to her fire. Her legs warmed, the heat radiating up to her belly, and then concentrating at the apex of her thighs. Her hand moved frantically, fingers pistoning at a blinding speed as she rose. He was there, cool to her inferno. His hands were all over her, leaving an ashen trail wherever they touched her molten flesh. Her back arched off the bed when she reached her pinnacle, gasping his name the entire time. Giving her nipple one last firm tug, she let out gasping squeaks as she rode the wave of her orgasm, and then collapsed back onto the bed.

The buzzing of her alarm alerted Itsy of morning. She stretched, feeling boneless and very nearly satisfied. Spud's banging on her door put a match to her feet, and she moved quickly to start her day. This time she had a little something more to look forward to.

Stepping out of a quick shower, washing away the dried traces of her imagined encounter with Dink, Itsy resigned herself to forge ahead with whatever this thing was. It was a fling, that was for certain, but something more, even after just an hour together, it was already so much more.

He'd said so himself. She believed him, and promised herself that she would not run. Even if this…_fling_…only lasted a few weeks, it had been so long since she felt good. Itsy could scarcely remember when she last felt cherished, revered…adored. Yeah, she needed to stockpile these good vibes for when she had to start her internship and live amongst strangers for four months.


	3. Chapter 3

_LAGNIAPPE_

_~THREE~_

Their routine hadn't wavered from yesterday to today. Spud had christened his thermos of coffee and loaded the boat while Itsy shook out her boots and stuffed her pockets—all was right with the world. But, the swamp, she was fickle.

Their hauls were much lighter than the day before, it was almost a shame to shoot some of the young gators who were unfortunate enough to fall for their traps. But a tag equaled dollars, and the McCarty's need to eat. That trumped all else.

Itsy handily dispatched each beast, expertly aligning her shots. She never missed. Soon, the sun was high, its weighty rays draining their energy much faster than before, despite their lighter load. It was barely ten a.m. and the duo was already exhausted. Itsy was sure her late night was partially to blame; she assumed the same was true for Spud and Rose, those two made no secret of their desire for one another.

"Woo, boy I tell ya. How 'bout we head 'round Dink's now? This here sun is wearin' me out." Spud squinted up into the sky as if he were questioning the sun's exuberance.

Itsy nodded and watched her cousin adjust the GPS. Spud pointed their vessel in the direction of Dink's houseboat.

Her heart hammered in her chest when Spud handed her an oar and offered a wry smile. Itsy flushed red, and it wasn't from the abundant sunshine. Digging the oar into the riverbed, they inched forward. Each pass brought her closer to her heart's desire. She could feel him getting ever so much closer. She could hear his whispers of longing in her ear, his breath cool against her burning neck.

Not bothering to call up, Itsy scaled up the ladder, making a beeline to the bathroom, leaving Spud to tie off the boat and cover their catch.

Just as she reached for the knob, the door swung open. Standing on the other side was a soaking wet Dink. His bare chest glistened from his late-morning shower. Her eyes bored into his chest as beads of water fell from his hair, running down his torso, and then were soaked up by the plush towel that hung low on his waist. Itsy followed another drop down the trail to parts unknown.

"Itsy?" Dink said low and slow, masking his surprise at her early arrival.

Even his breath was cool, mint and something more, as it fanned over her as he spoke. The sensation nearly caused her to cry out as her flesh burned for him, yet he somehow left no visible marks. Itsy was sure that, over time, there would be a Dink-shaped scorch mark over her heart.

He reached out for her, his right hand finding the crook of her neck. The shock of his touch brought an anguished whimper to her lips. She could find eternal contentment in this small gesture. His fingers spread out along the long column of her neck. His thumb just grazing her lips before brushing along her earlobe. His index and middle fingers massaged her scalp. Dink's ring and pinky fingers caressed the nape of her neck. Itsy felt every finger individually and in concert as Dink's hand ghosted over her flesh.

Her eyes found his hungry, desperate. She was certain hers reflected the same.

She shivered, and Dink watched as her lip quivered. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. When he released it, his lip was a glistening deep mauve and taunted her. Itsy was desperate to taste him again.

Their heads snapped to the front of the boat as Spud made a racket coming inside. Itsy and Dink swapped positions in the bathroom doorway. He moved to his bedroom, the synchronized clicking of the doors shutting seemed to be the loudest sound of all.

Several minutes later, Itsy joined Dink and Spud in the front room. Spud had made himself at home, and was watching a sports show. Dink was leaning against the breakfast bar, looking sinfully casual. His feet bare, his thighs covered in cargo shorts. Again, he was sporting a ribbed tank top and a backwards cap.

"It's a scorcher today, huh?" Dink asked no one in particular, although his eyes followed Itsy's every movement as she made her way to sit beside her cousin on the couch.

Spud nodded, and took a big gulp of his beer. Itsy said nothing. She just sat with her legs folded under herself, staring at her tormentor while worrying the hem of her shirt.

After a good, long while, Spud finally turned to his cousin and spoke quietly. "Look, seem like y'all saying a whole lot without saying nothin' at all." He scooped Itsy up, placed her on her feet, and whispered in her ear, "Sit over yonder, go talk to the man. He ain't gon bite. You, on the other hand, might."

Trying to keep from offering herself to the man right here and now, she asked if they were ready for lunch, and made her way to the kitchen. She had packed a bit of leftovers, as well as sandwiches. Itsy was determined to keep her hands busy.

Dink sat rooted to his stool. His eyes followed her movements like a predator stalking its prey. Having to step close to where he sat in order to get past, Dink shifted, his thigh brushing against Itsy's passing form; the heat of her skin shocking. He instantly wondered if she was coming down with heat stroke. Getting up, he followed her to the sink.

"Are you well?" he asked, his mouth mere millimeters from the shell of her ear.

Itsy sputtered her reply. "Yes…why wouldn't I be?"

He stepped closer, the heat of her body lulling him into delirium. Perhaps he was the one suffering the ill effects of the sun. Unable to deny the call of her blood as it rose to the surface of her delicate, bronzed flesh, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss behind her ear. Dink inhaled deeply, having missed her more than he ever would have imagined.

"God, you taste so good," he moaned. Her simpering response encouraged him to continue his assault on her neck and shoulder. Her skin was white hot as his tongue laved a cool trail. He groaned at the sensation, but did not relent, the torture of their contrasting temperatures too delicious, too alluring for Dink to back away from once he had a taste.

His cool hands gripped her hips, pulling her back into him. His want throbbing at her backside. She ground her hips against him. Their breaths came out in synchronized pants as Itsy sank into Dink's embrace. Pulling back, Dink swore he could see his saliva burning off Itsy's flesh, moisture turning into wisps of vapor on contact. Her head fell back against his shoulder, giving him more access to her neck and jaw. Moaning against the underside of her jaw, the vibrations moved quickly down to her core. Dink's hand snaked around, his fingers skimming the sliver of exposed flesh between the hem of her shirt and her low-hung shorts. The digits that slipped inside the waistband of her pants were just long enough to they graze her soft curls without having to plunge his hand into her panties.

"Foutre, Dink…foutre…oh God…_fuck_…" Itsy's words were a garbled mix of French, English, and moans as she surrendered to the burn.

"Je veux mettre ce sale bouche à bon escient," _I want to put that dirty mouth to good use_, Dink said in a low purr before capturing Itsy's mouth.

It was heaven and hell all at once.

"Hey, bring on the grub!" Spud hollered from the next room, slashing through the pheromone-laced air and breaking the spell.

Spending another few hours on Dink's houseboat, the trio watched a movie after lunch, with Itsy sitting awkwardly between the two men. Spud got entirely too much satisfaction from watching his cousin and his best friend try and keep their hands to themselves. He debated putting them out of their misery, but decided he would have a little bit more fun…just for another few days.

Loading their boat to complete their task for the day, Dink pulled Itsy aside. "Thank you for coming back. Will you come again tomorrow?"

Itsy nodded, not meeting his eye.

He reached out to cup her cheek, enjoying the flame the engulfed his palm when he made contact. His cool hand against her face caused her eyes to snap up and meet his. They were a stormy sky at dusk, all gray, blue, green, and gold swirled together. Itsy was immediately set adrift. "Come back to me…" he said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Kissing her, he prayed this thing they were doing would somehow last. Unfortunately, he would have to pull up his anchor and move on in a few weeks, but he wanted her for however long. Dink couldn't help it, he was a greedy son of a bitch, and Itsy was so delectable. He was convinced that he'd never get his fill.

As their tongues danced, Dink drew Itsy closer. She fit so perfectly against his chest. He tried to soak up as much of her heat as possible in order to sustain him until he could see her again.

"Ho! We gotta shove off, kid. Let's go!" Spud called from the water below where they stood.

"Shit…I gotta go. I'll…I'll see you soon?" She pulled away and moved toward the ladder. Dink refused to break contact, cupping her by the fingertips until they slid from his grasp as she descended to Spud's boat.

He pressed his fingertips to his lips, not really wanting to soothe the unrelenting burn, but somehow make it last until he could touch her once again.

* * *

**Again, if my French is less than stellar, blame Google Translator. **

**Please favor me with your thoughts in the form of a review. **

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

LAGNIAPPE

~FOUR~

_Cajun Dictionary (from ):_

_Foutre—_fuck

_Couillon—_fool

_Cher—_sweetheart

_Pic kee toi—_fuck you

_Pirogue—_small canoe-like boat

_Bébéttés—_naughty children

Itsy rested her hand upon her thigh once she settled in the boat. Examining the pads of her fingers, she expected to see ashen swirls and whorls. Whatever was going on between the two of them was beyond bizarre.

Spud and Itsy made it to their buyer with ten decent sized gators. Cashing out with a couple grand, they packed up and headed home. Not a stellar day, but it wasn't a loss. In the end, that's all that mattered.

It was a Thursday night, and Essie always sat for EJ and Soph for "McCarty Date Night." With Itsy here, she assumed that she'd look after her little cousins. When they pulled up to the house, Rosalie had a different idea.

Not waiting for her husband to greet her, she marched up to the truck and yanked Itsy out of the cab. "Now don't you sass me, gal. CeeBo and Essie gon let these here wild thangs spend the night. 'Sides, they ain't drove they uncle crazy in a coon's age." Itsy looked at the woman as if she had suddenly lost her mind.

"Rose, I don't want to go on y'all's date. Two's company, 'member? "

"Hush up, Isabella Marie."

She snapped her mouth closed at being called by her Christianname. Only her mother used that name…she hated it. Hated being called "Bella" almost as much. She was Itsy, had been since the day she was brought home. Spud never called her anything else. He'd skin her if she called him "Emmett."

"You comin', and that's final. I done already laid out you and Spud's clothes. Jaybug say he coming 'round for a spell, too. Let's go have some fun. Emmett's been keepin' you too busy, I missed you too." Rosalie pulled her into a hug that spoke so much more than words.

When Itsy emerged from the shower, she found a denim mini skirt, cowboy boots, and a green peasant blouse laid out on her bed. Maybe getting out and among people would not be such a bad thing. It might distract her from thinking of Dink.

Once she was dressed, she made her way to the family room. Spud's loud voice caused her to pause.

"Ed might be pissed that you knew all along. He ain't gon' think it's funny. You gon' get yo' ass beat."

"Stop yo' frettin', baby doll. They'll get the whole story in their own time. Let's just let the chips fall where they may."

"I don't know, Em. This don't sit right with me."

By the time Itsy made it to the family room, Spud had shut up his wife's worry with a blazing kiss. Making an exaggerated gagging sound, Itsy made her presence known.

Sophia Rose bounded up to her and beamed. "You look so purdy, Itsy."

"Not as pretty as you, sweatpea. Do you think I can borrow these snazzy PJs sometime? That Rapunzel is my kind of girl." She gave the little girl's belly a poke, drawing high peals of laughter from the child.

"You can't fit my jammies, Itsy. Dat's silly. Maybe Mama can find you some big girl ones." With a new mission, Sophia Rose wriggled away, informing her mother that she must locate some Itsy-sized Rapunzel pajamas. Rosalie took her daughter's request under serious consideration before Spud scooped the child up and threw her high in the air. Their wide grins were identical.

Itsy stepped away from the group and admired the scene. EJ was engrossed in his DS, but occasionally looked up and smiled at his sister's wild laughter.

This is what life was all about; money was not an accurate quantifier of wealth. What Itsy was witnessing in that moment was the truest measure of success and fortune…family.

Everyone piled into Rose's truck, and made their way to Platt Farm where EJ and Sophia Rose were to be sleeping over with Essie and CeeBo. Itsy didn't know if the family that ran the place were Platt or what. She knew Platt Farm had been around for generations, but never knew if it was Essie or CeeBo's family that owned the land and businesses.

Essie was known around these parts as a healer. Folks swore that she had the right mix of roots and herb that would cure whatever ails there were to be had. If that didn't work, she'd lay hands and pray to God and the spirits in the bayou for healing.

Itsy had never had much occasion to come around Platt Farm during the few sparse visits she had with her father. However, she remembered thinking Miss Essie was a walking, talking, living, breathing apparition, always wearing flowing white linen gowns that made it seem as if she were floating whenever she moved. She kept the hair around her face framed in small braids adorned with bone beads. Essie was a remarkable beauty. Her caramel colored hair, often kept in a single braid, nearly swept the floor. As a child, Itsy wondered if Essie's glowing, dewy skin sparkled like moonbeams because she was an angel come down to Earth.

Pulling up to the big house, Itsy again wondered if Essie was from another plane of space and time. The moonlight cast her in a silver glow. Her white gown billowed in the breeze. Essie's hair was loose and rippled behind her, releasing hints of jasmine and honey into the air that swirled around her like an aromatic halo.

The McCartys piled out of the truck, Itsy following behind. Spud kissed Essie on the cheek in greeting and walked the children's bags into the house.

"Ifin it ain't little Itsy Swan all growed up," Essie said with her hands on her hips, looking the younger woman up and down. "My, my you done sprouted up and out real nice like. CeeBo! Come on 'round here and take a gander at Miss Marie's grandbaby."

An average height man, who was entirely too old to be so tow headed, rounded the house with Jaybug following close behind him. Itsy couldn't control herself, she and Jaybug had become fast friends since his sister, Rosalie, had come into her and Spud's lives. He was the little brother she always wanted, while she was the slightly older woman who was forbidden.

Itsy sprinted up to the now quite tall, and well-built, young man, leaping into his arms. He caught her handily and spun her around. "Jaybug!" Itsy's squeals were similar to Sophia Rose's earlier.

"You know nobody calls me that anymore, except for Rosalie." He cast his sister a warning glance over Itsy's head as he set her back on her feet. "I was wondering how long it would take for them to drag you out of the swamp. You lookin' good, girl." He pushed her away so he could get a good look. She did look good. Her hair was down and hanging just past her shoulders, all thick and rich, like chicory coffee. In that tiny skirt, her legs went on for days. The sheer top covered everything, yet revealed it all. Jaybug thought he would die a happy man just touching the vision in his arms.

"All right, now, Jasper. Let the girl go. She ain't had a chance to meet CeeBo yet," Essie called from the porch, now holding a drowsy Sophia Rose in her arms.

CeeBo came up next to Jasper, clapping him on the shoulder. "You can't try and keep this lil filly to yo'self, boy. ' Sides, you wouldn't know what to do with all this here woman. You still wet behind the ears, son," CeeBo teased, reaching up to ruffle Jaspers hair.

"Carlisle!"

"Aww shit…"

"Cut that out and act like a gentleman. That girl is our guest, don't scare her off, you old _couillon_."

"Sorry, sugar. I'm just havin' a lil bit o' fun with Jasper. You know how we are. Ed won't let me fuck wit 'im when he come 'round."

Joining the fray, Spud chuckled at CeeBo's behavior, throwing his arm over the older man's shoulder. The two were obviously old friends. Their affection for one another permeated the air.

CeeBo extended his hand and offered Itsy a proper introduction, complete with a kiss to her knuckles. Itsy's blush spread like a wildfire; something about this man's eyes, and his mischievous smirk stoked a familiar flame. Spud yanked the older man away from his cousin, Jasper again, following close behind.

Walking up to the porch, Rose and Itsy watched the men go off to conference about God knows what.

Essie turned to Itsy, her blue-green eyes probing, seeking information without words. Something cosmic pulsed through their group, the circuit not quite complete…there were a couple of missing pieces. Miss Essie was confident all would be set right soon enough.

"You look so much like your pa, child. It is remarkable. I remember ole Charlie Ray when he was knee high to a junebug, can't say I was much bigger." She let out a soulful laugh at the memory. "Yo' pa, he a good man, a dear friend. You make sure he come 'round here and see me. Don't you forget."

"Yes ma'am," Isty said with a nod.

"Let me get this youngun in the bed. Y'all have a good time, hear? Don't you worry none, me and EJ will keep this wildcat and CeeBo in line." Kissing Essie on the cheek, Rose offered her thanks. Itsy wrapped the older woman in an awkward embrace, unsure of why she was so compelled to touch her.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, sweetheart. I'm sure we'll be seeing a whole lot more of each other."

Pulling away, Itsy felt like she was in a daze. She only recently felt this way in Dink's presence. Shaking her head, hoping to rid herself of his image, she climbed into the truck. Rose marched around the house, following the path the men took. She was gone a few long minutes before they all came trailing behind her. She had a murderous scowl on her face, and the three men's heads hung low in shame.

Spud and Jasper climbed into the truck after Rosalie perched herself in the passenger seat.

Leaning into Jasper, Itsy whispered, "What'd y'all do?"

Jasper shook his head, not meeting Itsy's eye. Instead, Rosalie whipped around, giving her little brother a deadly glare. "If I catch y'all gossipin' like a bunch a ole hens again, I'mma skin the whole lot of ya. Ya hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Jasper and Spud answered in unison.

Laughter and music poured out of every nook and cranny of the steel structure. It had been so long since Itsy had heard live Zydeco music. A hodgepodge of instruments, rhythms, and tones all forming one cohesive, and uniquely Louisiana sound. The accordion and fiddle players riffing off the washboard was a surefire cure for any bit of melancholy Itsy had been suffering. The notes stitched Itsy's broken heart back together with each chord; each verse helped her to feel whole again.

Spud led his party to a round table near the center of the bar. Itsy took a moment to look around the crowded dance hall, her eyes on the lookout for familiar faces. It had been so long, she was only ten when she was ripped away from the only home she knew. It had been another two years before she was allowed to return, and that was only because Nana Marie had passed on. Charlie had come to Phoenix to get Itsy; he wasn't having any more of Renee's excuses for why his child wasn't available to spend time with him.

Itsy shook her head, knocking the painful memories to the back of her mind. She was here now, and promised herself that she'd make the most of the time she had with the people she loved the most in all the world, and loved her just as fiercely in return.

Beer bottles and shots glasses were placed in front of her, the clear liquid in the little glasses sloshed on the well worn table. Remnants of past visitors etched into the surface like a journal were doused with the strong alcohol. Itsy read _"Forever – Billie Jean and Skeet '99." "RIP, RayBud. May 23, 2002." "Marry Me." _New carvings scratched over older ones, leaving deep grooves in the thickly lacquered wood.

Whole lifetimes were scratched onto the tabletop. Tales of joy, pain, heartbreak. She imagined some were lifelong friends who were sending their buddies off to get married, or to war—bittersweet and memorialized where she sat. She chuckled a bit when she saw _"Emmett D. McCarty, Jr. June 3, 2006 10lbs 4oz, 22in._" Her eyes burned, and her throat thickened…she had missed so much.

Rosalie leaned into Itsy, careful not to touch her, fearing the tears that filled her eyes would fall. "None of that now, ya hear? We gon' have some fun. You here now, can't change the past, baby girl. Just look ahead to the future."

Itsy nodded, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"We have you for a couple more weeks before you go off on that fancy internship. Let's make the most of it, okay?" Rose slid a shot glass into Itsy's hand. "Go on, it'll cure what ails ya."

She tossed the liquor down her throat. It coursed a fiery trail to her belly. The warmth instantly spread, giving her a sensation she was quickly becoming accustomed to. She took a few swallows of beer to soothe the ache, although she wanted the burn to linger.

Throughout the night the drinks kept coming. Before long, she and Rose had made their way to the dance floor. The two women held hands and swayed to the gentle rhythm of a Spanish guitar and mandolin. They didn't quite hear the words that were sung low and raspy, in almost a purr. The heat of the grain alcohol settled in the center of her chest. She rested her head on Rosalie's shoulder, her hands clasped behind the other woman's back. They swayed, and Itsy was comforted. Rosalie had become her mother, her sister, her best friend from the moment she came into Spud's life. She walked right in and filled the void left by Nana Marie, and then Charlie's subsequent detachment. It never seemed to bother her; in fact, Rosalie blossomed and thrived in her new life. So different from the timid girl that Spud met down at Platt's, who was afraid of her own shadow.

Rosalie stroked Itsy's hair and hummed along to the music. After some time, she said, "This thing with Dink…"

Itsy looked up at her cousin in surprise. How did she know…Spud didn't even know.

"…I know, trust me. He's a good man. Just follow your heart, not your head."

They dropped Jasper off back at Platt's. He worked their horses and was foreman of sorts for the other hands. He lived in their garage apartment, and did quite well for himself. He kissed his sister and Itsy on the cheek before stumbling his way up the stairs.

Only having the energy to pull off her boots, Itsy fell into a dreamless sleep, fully clothed. Morning brought cottonmouth, and feeling as if she had been licking the underside of a shitty boot, soled with coarse sandpaper. Her eyes itched from not washing away the little bit of makeup she wore the night before. She was achy, tingly, itchy, and just all around icky. Peeling out of her skirt and top, she wrapped up in her housecoat and headed to the bathroom to scrub the smoke and sweat out of her hair and skin.

Feeling slightly better, she made her way back to her bedroom. On the way, she noticed light pouring in through the window…it was brighter than it should be this time of day. Glancing around trying to locate a clock, Itsy began to worry. Just then, Rosalie appeared, looking perfect as usual.

"Don't worry. Em took Jaybug out with 'im this morning. Neither one was too keen on the idea. Those couple of beers he had did Jay in. Emmett is none too happy about having a hungover deckhand today. I told him that my brother was in a whole helluva lot better shape that you were." Rosalie smirked and took another sip of her coffee. "That man was not trying to hear me. He went in your room and tried to make you stand up and get ready. Girl, you was sleeping like the dead!"

Itsy laughed with her cousin as her mind conjured up images of Spud's big self working her like a puppet, then getting frustrated and throwing his toy down, abandoning it. Itsy's lighthearted moment was short-lived as she thought about Dink's urgent request for her to return. It was already nearly noon. What would he say when Spud showed up without her? Would he think she didn't want him?

Dink wrapped up his work and made his way down from his office to the main deck of the boat. He stood at the bow, listening as the breeze carried far off sounds to his ears. Jughead scampered past his feet, chasing a bird that was exploring the potted plants. He debated grabbing his binoculars to catch a glimpse of Itsy as they worked their way through the shallow aquatic flowerbed to his houseboat.

After the dream he had last night, where he made a mess of himself without so much as laying a hand on his lonesome cock, he was desperate to see her.

When they left yesterday, Dink buried himself in his work, prepping for his departure in a few weeks. He could have had someone with him this summer to help set up the sample kits, format the logbooks, and any number of tasks, but he wanted to be alone for a while before _she _showed up and they were stuck together with some pimply-faced, socially inept know-it-all kid rounding out his crew. He chose not to be introduced before hand; it gave him little in the way of an out. He'd have to grin and bear whomever was assigned to his crew for the term. Four months could be incredibly long or remarkably short, it all depended upon the company.

Last night, his body ached from being stooped over his desk, pouring through mountains of paperwork. His shoulders pinched, his back groaned. Times like these made him miss his mama's clawfoot tub. He could use a soak. The shower helped, and so did his heated massage chair. It helped so much so that he fell asleep and dreamt of a brown eyed, dark haired beauty.

Her fiery hand held his hips down as she stroked his cock before sheathing it within her mouth. It was so hot that he wondered how Itsy didn't just spontaneously combust. The heat of her mouth was too much, couple that with her expertly working her tongue up and down the large vein that ran from his balls to the tip of his shaft, he was closer to release at a faster pace than ever before.

Itsy's strong hands gripped his cock, covering what would not fit down her throat. Moaning around him, she bobbed her head, swallowing him deeper and deeper. "Itsy… oh merde, je vais venir, bébé ." _Oh shit, I'm gonna come, baby._ A few more deep head bobs, and Itsy removed her mouth from Dink's cock with a pop. She stroked him harder and faster until he was shooting creamy fluid onto his stomach and thighs while kissing him senseless.

Sitting up in his chair with a start, he felt cold and disoriented. Making his way to his bed, he discovered the source of his chill. His spunk was clinging to his basketball shorts, leaving a sticky, cold spot against his groin. Ugh, this hadn't happened since junior high school. What was this woman doing to him? Shaking his head, he turned on the shower, still tasting Itsy's salty-sweet skin on his tongue.

When Spud showed up with Jasper, Dink's mood turned sour. He loved Jasper, but he had just about enough of him at home. The two days he visited with his folks, he had gotten reacquainted with their ward. Jasper and Rosalie were a package deal. When she showed up some eight or nine years ago at barely seventeen, with an eleven year old Jasper in tow, Dink's folks would have been cruel and soulless to turn these poor vagabonds away. Although he was already off to college, his parents made sure that Dink and Jasper bonded, Rosalie too, although their relationship is much cooler—it's just her nature, he supposed.

"Hey, Cap!" Jasper greeted, clapping Dink's hand in a tight shake, before pulling him into a half hug. "Wassup?"

"Nah much. How's 'bout you?"

"Can't complain…can't complain. Ma sent you a pecan pie, said you prolly wasn't eatin' proper out here all by your lonesome."

"I do fine, thank you very much. I been on my own for a long time, pup," Dink answered defensively. "What you doing with this _couillon_, slummin' it?"

"Har har, _pic kee toi_, Ed. Fuck you," Spud said in response to his best friend calling him a fool. Spud punctuated his statement with two middle fingers.

"Oh! It's like that?"

"Damn skippy."

The two men engaged in a standoff of sorts for a moment before Dink finally broke into a smile. "Y'all brought lunch or what? I think Itsy left some of that fried chicken from yesterday. Come on…let's eat."

After a quiet lunch, for the three of them, Spud and Jasper headed back out. Before they left, Dink called out to them. "I'mma come by the Ranch this evening, got to make some bills. Spud, if ya'll fishin' tomorrow, I might still be in town."

Spud eyed his friend suspiciously, but nodded.

Dink raced around, loading up his laundry bag with just about anything he could find and tossed it into his _pirogue_. It would take him nearly an hour to get to the dock where he kept his beat up old truck, then another hour to get to his family's ranch. It was worth it for the possibility of seeing Itsy today. Why didn't she come?

When he pulled up to his family's home, his mother was sitting on the porch swing with Emmett's little girl in her lap, brushing out his mother's long, thick waves.

"Now, Mama, ain't there laws against child labor?" he teased.

"Edward!" Essie yelled, propping Sophia Rose on her hip and sprinting, as best she could, to her son. "What brings you here? Jas give you the pie? You all right, _beb_?" she questioned as she and Sophia Rose peppered his face with kisses.

Laughing, he pulled away. "I'm fine…just need to wash. Do you mind?"

"Naw, of course not, baby. You sure that's it? There ain't nothin' else that got you on dry land?"

"What's all this commotion?" CeeBo called from the door before noticing his son. "How you be, boy?"

"Finer than frog hair, Daddy. Dandy in fact."

"CeeBo, Eddie was just sayin' that he gots a ton of laundry to do. Funny, since he was here doing his wash just this past Sunday."

"What you doin' out there by your lonesome, boy, that you goin' through so much clothes?"

Dink's cheeks heated up, he wasn't sure what his parents knew, but if they were looking after Emmett and Rosalie's children, he had to have said something. That gigantic fucker was entirely too observant for Dink's taste. Bastard never let on that he noticed anything between him and Itsy. By the lascivious look in his father's eyes, he was certain Emmett had told them everything.

"Look…it ain't nothin' serious, okay. So get that nonsense outta ya heads. Y'all can keep on borrowing Emmett's _bébétté_s, you won't be gettin' any grandbabies from me for a good long while. Besides, you have to be in a serious relationship…discuss…plan these sorts of things. I ain't got nobody to plan no future with, no how. "

CeeBo whispered in Essie's ear, "That ain't what we heard, right darlin'?"

Essie tried and failed to hide her amusement.

"Whatever. I swear y'all get kookier as y'all get older," Edward said, moving past his giggling parents and into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_LAGNIAPPE_

_~FIVE~_

_Cajun Dictionary _

_Foutre—_fuck

_Couillon—_fool

_Cher—_sweetheart

_Pic kee toi—_fuck you

_Pirogue—_small canoe-like boat

_Bébéttés—_naughty children

_Patrack—_beat up truck, a rust bucket

_Mais, jamais d'la vie!—_Well, I never in my life!

_Chouchoot—_thingamajig

_Petit bébétté—_whiney cry baby

* * *

Itsy spent the day lounging around the house, enjoying the quiet, but not the idleness of her hands. Deciding to make a feast for her family, she took inventory of the cabinets and fridge, compiling a shopping list.

While loading her bags into her truck, Itsy felt the burn she had come to associate with Dink. Not bothering to look around, knowing that he was deep in the swamp on his beautiful boat, she continued with her task.

The heat intensified, and she pulled her handkerchief out to dab at the back of her neck.

"Bonjour."

Itsy pivoted, nearly falling over her own feet. Dink reached for her, his grip on her arms pressing so hard that the skin turned white under his fingers.

"Dink! What—"

He quieted her questioning by pressing his mouth against hers. He then lifted her to sit on the end of the truck bed, stepping between her legs. Their lips never broke contact as he continued to devour her mouth, making up for lost time.

Passersby honked and hooted, causing the couple to reluctantly separate.

"What are you doing here?" Itsy asked breathlessly.

"I missed you."

"So you follow me to the supermarket?"

"Don't get a big head now, _Cher_. I need to get some things for the boat. Findin' you here is a happy coincidence, although my mama would say there's no such thing. That all this was predestined."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad you're here. I missed you too." She pulled him down to kiss her again.

After several minutes of breathless kissing, the two come up for air. "I gotta…I gotta get this food in the house. Come 'round when you done makin' your bills. We'll talk?"

"I'll be 'round just as soon as I'm done," he said, setting Itsy behind the wheel of her truck. "You won't hardly get a chance to miss me."

"I'm holding you to it."

With one last parting kiss, Dink closed the door and stepped away, watching his heart drive off.

Back at the house, Itsy's movements were a blur as she gussied herself up for Dink's arrival. It was just her luck, the one time she sees him on dry land, she looked like she had been wrestling gators all day. Jumping back in the shower once she put her groceries away, Itsy scrubbed and buffed her body, making sure she was well groomed everywhere that counted.

Brushing out her hair, giving it a few quick passes with the blow dryer, Itsy pulled a sundress over her head and moved to the kitchen when she heard a truck rumble up to the house.

Standing nervously in the door, she fanned her face with her hand at the sight of Dink climbing out of his beat up old Ford F150. She thought the color might have once been blue; it was more rust and a dull bluish-gray than anything else now; a real _patrack_.

"Hey," he called as he closed the truck's door.

"Hey…" Itsy whispered back. It didn't take but a second for Dink to cross the gravel path and scoop her into his arms. Her legs went around his waist as he lifted her, anchoring herself to this man.

Not going for her lips right away, he latched himself to her neck, showering the delicate curve with kisses. Itsy threw her head back, overcome with…she had no words to describe what she was feeling…euphoria, maybe.

Dink's hands slid up her thighs to cup her backside, mentally thanking the Lord she changed out of those ratty sweats and into this dress. He squeezed her firm, round rump, eliciting a throaty moan from his woman.

"Sweet Jesus, Itsy, you feel so good," Dink declared before finally claiming her mouth.

They stood in the doorway, her back pressed up against the jab as Dink angled himself to grind against her most secret place. Itsy clenched her thighs tighter around Dink's narrow waist, bucking herself against him with each thrust of his hips.

The sounds they were making must have been wild and animalistic because they soon had an audience. Dink paused when he heard a growl coming from behind them. Itsy looked over his shoulder to see Scooter glaring at the man, nostrils flared and eyes trained.

Dink slowly turned to face the dog and his pack. "Hey Scooter, how you been old boy?" he said cheerfully. He had been to the McCarty's home more times than he could count; these mongrels knew him well. Perhaps, Dink thought, they prefer Itsy to him now. He couldn't blame them; he'd take her over anyone or anything. All she had to do was ask, and it would be hers.

"Looks like somebody's jealous," Itsy teased, tapping Dink's chest, asking to be set on her feet. She surprised Dink by squatting down to the dogs' level, letting them adorn her with wet kisses. "Good doggies."

Behind her, Dink huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I told y'all he was jealous…" she said with a laugh before burying her face in Scooter's wiry fur.

"What? I ain't jealous of these mutts. They done lost they mind, is all. They know me. C'mere, I ain't done kissin' you, yet." Dink reached out to grab Itsy's shoulder, but Scooter didn't like that. He growled at the man. "Scooter! Mais, jamais d'la vie! _Well, I never in my life! _I guess I know when…" he paused to count how many dogs were very nearly humping Itsy's leg, "…six is a crowd. Jaysus, what they want wit' so many dogs, they ain't ranchin'."

Itsy looked up at him, her eyes were dancing and swirling with secrets and treasure he was dying to uncover. "Will you go in the fridge, there's a roll of liverwurst. They'll be your friend again if you bribe 'em."

Dink followed Itsy's instructions and sliced off generous portions for each dog, saving the biggest piece for the leader of the pack, Scooter. The dog offered Dink an appeasing hand lick and trotted off to resume his lounging under an old willow tree near a small pond on the property.

"Alone at last…" he purred just as the rumbling of Rosalie's Hemi engine tore through the silence. "Shit," Dink growled, dropping his head to Itsy's shoulder.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Rosalie greeted, something slightly maniacal lacing her voice. "Hey, baby girl. I didn't know you was 'spectin' company."

"We bumped into each other at the supermarket." Itsy felt the need to defend the slight accusation in her cousin's voice.

"Mmm-hmm, sure you did." She raised an eyebrow at the couple. "Hey Ed—Dink. Emmett know you here?"

Dink shook his head. "Him and Jas stopped by my place earlier, but I had some things to do in town." He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting under his adopted sister's weighty gaze. That woman's eyes were like a truth serum, and no one was immune. "I hadn't planned on comin' by."

"Don't lie to me Cu—_cullion_," she stuttered, catching herself. Emmett had begged her not to tell the couple what they knew, wishing to let things unfold on their own. "I known you a good long time. You had every intention on payin' my Itsy a visit, now didn't ya?"

Dink's eyes darted between the two women. He was thirty years old, how was it that these two had him feeling like he was three? He could only nod.

Rosalie smirked triumphantly at the couple. "Come on in. Y'all lettin' all the cool air out."

Being the perfect hostess, Rosalie allowed Dink privacy to visit with Itsy. She served them iced tea and lemon cookies like a right proper southern lady. Dink seemed to think Rosalie's behavior was hilarious, which gave Itsy pause.

"Y'all know each other outside of Spud?" she asked with knitted brows. Her anger boiling just at the surface. Dink brought with him all sorts of new sensations, jealousy suddenly rising above all else.

He nodded, but then countered, noticing Itsy's tense jaw and tight eyes. "It ain't like that, sugar…she's like a sister to me, an evil big sister, even though she's four years younger than me."

An "oh" was all she could manage. Her mind was warring; did she ask more or leave it alone? As she gnawed on her lip, she contemplated her next move.

"You look stunning, by the way."

She smoothed the fabric of her dress down on her thighs. Suddenly timid, she kept her eyes downcast. "Um, thanks?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three. You?"

He stiffened and pursed his lips. Seven years. That was a lifetime in some cases, and just a breath in others. He leaned back in his chair, sighing before he spoke again. "I just made thirty in June."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Damn. I should have known, seein' that you and Spud thick as thieves." Her eyes darkened with sadness as she formed her next words. The past dozen or so years had taught her not to wish for impossible things. She learned it was better for her heart to not hope for anything beyond bare necessities. Having expectations for anyone beyond herself had proven, time and again, to be folly. Steeling her resolve, she released a steadying breath. "I guess…I guess that's that." Itsy stood from her seat, Dink matched her movements. "Maybe in another life things would have turned out better for us." She headed toward the front door to show him out.

Grabbing her hand to stop her, the embers of their attraction flared upon contact. "What are you doin'?"

"I'm saying 'goodbye.' It was nice while it lasted. I promised myself that I'd give this…" she waved her free hand between them, "…whatever this was my best effort. I should have known it was too good, too easy, to be real." His eyes burned through her; she could not keep his gaze for fear that she would fall at his feet and beg him for one more lunch, one more kiss.

Dink was stunned into silence. He stared at the sad girl in front of him. She was so afraid to grab hold of something that she wanted. _Him._ Her posture oozed guilt, and shame. Gripping her chin, he forced her eyes up to his. "You aren't ever to do that to me again, ya hear? There's nothin' that's happened between us that you need to feel shamed 'bout. We both grown, right?"

Itsy nodded.

"Spud and Rose seem to be okay with this…us."

A small smile curled on her lips as she thought of Rosalie's words last night, telling her to go with her heart.

"That's my girl," he whispered before kissing her softly. "How about this? Let's just be us, right now, in this moment. Whatever else happens happens. We both have obligations that will take us from here…I don't know where you'll go, but you're a welcome distraction from thinking on what I have to do in a few weeks." He kissed her again.

"What is it that you have to do?"

Dink shook his head. "Nuh unh. No past…no future…just now. Please, Itsy. I need this."

"Dink! You stayin' for supper, hon?" Rosalie called from the doorway, startling the couple.

"Thank you, kindly, sis, but I'd better get back. See you tomorrow for lunch, _Cher_?"

Itsy wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tight. They walked to the door and out to Dink's truck in a tight, although awkward, embrace. "I think I'll climb right in the bed, and hope tomorrow hurry up and get here."

Her mind warred with her heart. She couldn't remember wanting anything more than Dink, except to return home to the Bayou. "Dream of me…" she said, pecking him on the cheek.

"I have every night since we met." Itsy was stunned at Dink's honest and open heart. She liked it…she needed it.


	6. Chapter 6

_LAGNIAPPE_

_~SIX~_

_Cajun Dictionary:_

_Foutre—_fuck

_Couillon—_fool

_Cher—_sweetheart

_Pic kee toi—_fuck you

_Pirogue—_small canoe-like boat

_Bébéttés—_naughty children

_Patrack—_beat up truck, a rust bucket

_Mais, jamais d'la vie!—_Well, I never in my life!

_Chouchoot—_thingamajig

_Petit bébétté—_whiney cry baby

* * *

The days bled one into the other, routine and predictable. Well, as predictable as a swamp could be. Itsy knew her duty, and could complete her tasks practically in her sleep. What drove her were her daily rendezvous with Dink. Although simple encounters with lingering touches and deep kisses, they were hers to cherish and remember when she would one day have to return to the real world of school and work.

Dink savored their daily dalliances for the same reasons. Itsy recharged his weary soul. She was so much stronger than she believed herself to be. She strengthened him with each kiss, empowering him to do his duty in the coming weeks. Regardless, they would soon part ways. Dink's heart fractured at the mere thought of saying goodbye to his Swamp Queen, he greedily took all that Itsy offered him.

On more than one occasion, Dink wondered if he could convince Itsy to come with him. He lay awake many nights debating the merits of asking her to deviate from her plans and joining him. It was selfish, he knew it, but his plans were not as flexible as that of a twenty-three year old's. He couldn't just change his mind or back out. There was no one else available who could do what he did, and others depended on him. He was born and raised in the bayou, there were few his age who knew the highways and byways of the swamp better. Sure, he went off and got him some good book learnin', but the swamp always called him home.

They'd spent a little more than an hour together each day, Spud happily stuffing his face and watching _Sports Center_ while Dink and Itsy most often lounged on one of the deck chairs wrapped around one another.

She could not say if their visits were easier or worst than the first, just different…more than the last. Each kiss was more meaningful, each touch speaking volumes. Spud seemed to notice the change, and was blessedly silent about their encounters. Itsy felt she might shatter if Spud started in on his teasing. It had been two and a half weeks and she was certain that what she felt for Dink went well beyond their mutual lust for one another. It was hard to remain in the moment. She was trying to put on a brave face, and not run from this experience. Her head told her to let him go the day he showed up at her house. Her heart was selfish, refusing to give Dink up before their time was done.

Settling in the boat to continue their daily hunt, Spud turned to his cousin. "You're grounded for the next couple o' days, kid."

Itsy sputtered, gaping at the hulking man, "Wha…why? What'd I do?" Her voice became a shriek; the birds in the trees above her answered her cries with their own crows and caws.

Spud laughed heartily at his cousin. "Dink asked me to give you a couple days off. He got some notion in his head that you wanna be taken on a date or some junk," he said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Why is he askin' you to take me out? You ain't my pa."

Hitting a sore spot, Spud's usually cheery demeanor darkened. "Who been takin' care of you every time you come 'round? Who house you stayin' in, who food you eatin' erry damn day? You want yo' pa? Go on, cast a line, see if he bite?" Spud's temper simmered some at the sight of his cousin shrinking away from him. "Since you started graduate school, he don't hardly come around, 'sepcially when you in town. I think he shame o' how he livin' now. You know he out there in a lean-to or some shit? Livin' just like he was doin' them tours he used to do when I was little."

Fat tears welled up in her eyes and fell to her lap in large drops, leaving dark splashes on her green khaki shorts. "I…I didn't want to think about how bad he got. He writes to me, sometimes he calls. I…I just didn't want to believe it. I'm sorry, Spud. I was out of line."

"Damn right yo' lil ass was outta line. For that, you gotta scrape the barnacles off the hull by yo' damn self," he ordered, sticking his tongue out at his cousin to punctuate his chastising. "I still love you, baby girl, but don't get it twisted. I run things 'round these parts. Don't nothin' happen without me knowin' 'bout it."

"Whatever," she says with a chuffed laugh. Spud always had a miraculous way to chase away Itsy's blues. "Let's hurry up and finish." She tried to hide her blissful grin at the thought of Dink wanting to take her on a date. Maybe he wasn't ready to say goodbye, either.

Dink pulled up at the McCarty's at seven p.m. sharp, dressed in a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a black tee; simple, but stunning just the same. Itsy was similarly dressed. He said they were going to a drive-in, but it was a good ways from them. They'd stay the night out there, play like it was a little vacation, then come back the next afternoon. Figuring that he had a few scant days left to imprint Itsy permanently in his heart, he wanted to make the most memories possible before they went their separate ways.

They rode for some miles in silence, the whirring of the knotty tires against the asphalt supplying their soundtrack. Dink was grateful he hadn't traded his truck in, despite what his pain in the ass cousin said. This old bench seat was proving to be a real benefit on this night. Itsy pressed up against him, his right arm draped over her shoulder. They quickly got into a rhythm where he'd tell her when to shift the gear since his hand was otherwise occupied playing in her hair and rubbing along her arm and shoulder.

Since their initial and only confrontation, the two had grown increasingly more comfortable with one another, getting to know each other in their own way—somehow managing to dodge talk of the past and sidestepping the future. He knew her favorite color was yellow, and her favorite scent was lemon—it made her happy. She amended her answer when she found herself nuzzled in Dink's side and was surrounded by his warm, spicy scent that somehow carried hints of salt water marshes and sunshine. Yeah, Itsy decided that Dink was her favorite scent. Through their lunch encounters, he learned that she hated okra, but loved asparagus. She was allergic to bees, and had a jagged scar on the inside of her right arm from an early attempt at wrangling gators. All-in-all, Itsy was completely enthralling.

Settling in at the drive-in, Dink arranged the truck so they could lay in the bed and watch the movies. Once he had all the blankets arranged into a giant, plush pallet, Itsy returned with a payload of snacks.

"Did you buy the whole place out, woman?"

"You can't go to a show without having popcorn…and Junior Mints…and Jujubes…I ordered us a pizza too," she said bashfully.

Dink laughed and shook his head at the brown-haired beauty. "C'mere." He pulled her into his open arms, kissing the top of her head. Taking the snacks from her hands, he then lifted Itsy into the truck bed.

"This is nice, baby—" Itsy cut off her words at her slip of the tongue. Despite the setting sun, Dink saw her cheeks blossom a deep pink.

He didn't want her to be embarrassed about having feelings for him, he loved being with her. He wanted to be her _baby _more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life_. _Winking at her, Dink smiled coyly. "Get comfy, _baby_, we'll be here a while," he said warmly, tugging off her shoes, and climbing in after her. They settled down for the double feature. Gazing down at his woman, it seemed as if Itsy was surrounded by a soft, amber glow, like she had absorbed the sunset and it was seeping out of her pores. Dink looked around, wondering if anyone else saw this. All the other moviegoers seemed oblivious to Itsy's light.

She pressed her face to his chest, giving him a kiss over his heart. Dink squeezed her tighter, his mother's words from when he arrived at their doorstep after not being able to see Itsy echoed through his mind,_ "Your heart will show you what is real…what is meant to be. The glow will not be ignored." _

Dink tangled his fingers into her dark auburn waves. He tugged and pulled her head back, capturing her lips. Overcome with feelings for the woman in his arms, he deepened the kiss, licking and nipping at her lips, urging her mouth to open. His tongue darted forward, grazing Itsy's. She tasted sweet with the candy flavors lingering. Tilting her head, she offered him more access, moaning as their tongues tangled.

Itsy moved to straddle Dink's lap, pressing all of her weight on his groin. Taking control, she ground her hips against his rapidly growing desire. Their hands were everywhere, snaking under shirts, inching down into denim, clawing at flesh, tugging in hair. Their kisses were frantic, as if they were trying to make up for weeks worth of sexual tension in the span of a breath. Now that they were finally away from Spud's ever-watchful eye, there was no holding back.

"God, I want you so fucking bad I'm about to explode," Dink confessed as he trailed kisses up and down Itsy's neck…he loved her neck, so long and regal, begging to be suckled. "You been giving me fits, _Cher_."

"Same here," Itsy said through panting breaths as Dink's hands found their way under the back of her shirt. His large hands splayed on her back, pressing against the firm muscles and smooth, flawless flesh.

Looking up into Itsy's eyes, Dink felt whole. That amber glow danced behind her eyes, and he saw it all with perfect clarity. They would have to part, yes, but Dink was more determined than ever to find his way back to her. There was no way that he'd live without her. He just hoped she felt the same way.

"Wanna get outta here?"

Itsy nodded, but asked, "What about the movie?"

"There will be other movies…"

She liked the sound of that. It might be one of their last days together, but the way Dink was talking, this wasn't the end. Chancing a glance her way, Dink noticed Itsy's reaction to the implication in his words. He'd said exactly what he meant. There would be other steamy make out sessions at the drive-in. There would be many, many more movies if he had anything to do with it.

Climbing out of the truck bed, Dink lifted Itsy over the side after securing everything. "Come on, baby, I need you in the worst way. I can't wait no more."

Itsy squeaked out an "okay."

Thankfully, the ride to the hotel was short. It wasn't five-star, but it was clean and safe. Hampton Inn was as close to top shelf as they were going to get without driving to New Orleans, and Dink wanted to keep as much distance between him and that place as possible for the time being.

Pulling up into the drive, Dink left Itsy in the car before trotting inside to get them checked in. It was a little after nine p.m. and the lobby was nearly empty. His sneakers squeaked along the glossy tile as he approached the counter. He slid his ID to the woman behind the counter. "Reservation for Cullen."

The woman sputtered as she took in the man before her. She quickly regained her composure "Well, well, well. If it isn't Edward Cullen. Been a long time, sugar."

_Aww shit…_he thought as he took in the worn visage of his former flame. "I thought this was a classy establishment. Do they rent the rooms by the hour now, Tanya?"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Edward."

"I don't, but my eyes have yet to deceive me, _Tanya._"

Gruff throat clearing disrupted their whispered argument over past transgressions. A tall, dark man stood in the office doorway behind Tanya. His glare nearly ran Edward's blood cold, but his ire wasn't directed at him. The man nearly burned a hole in the back of Tanya's overly processed strawberry-blonde head. "I'll finish up here, Tanya. There's some files that need your attention. Thank you." The man barely gave Tanya a glance before dismissing her and commencing to enter Edward's information into the computer.

"I apologize for any inconvenience, sir...Dr. Cullen," the man, Laurent James, as his nametag displayed, said.

Edward threw up his hands to dismiss the man's worry.

"All the same, I try and run a fine establishment. Here..." he produced a voucher book and slid it across the counter, "...compliments of the house. Enjoy."

Edward took his key card and the booklet for free drinks and appetizers at the restaurant attached to the hotel and headed back out to his truck. Driving around to the back of the hotel near an outdoor pool and a beautiful retention pond, Dink parked the car before quickly moving to open Itsy's door.

"This is nice," she said with a sigh as they stepped into the elevator. Dink hummed in response.

Locating room 526, Dink fumbled with the keycard, struggling to get the _chouchoot_ to work. It was a combination of nerves and the feel of Itsy's hot little hands burning a track up and down his spine. Her mouth placing kisses on his shoulder, back, and arm. He plunged the plastic card in and out of the slot several times before he was granted entry.

Dink turned to her before pushing the door all the way open. "Are you sure you want to be here...with me?"

"Taut el'e grosse beuche,"_ shut your mouth,_ she ordered before pulling him down into a kiss. "I want to be inside that room with you. Take me inside and fuck me until I can't see," she mumbled against his lips. He groaned in response as his knees momentarily went weak.

Turning them so her back was against the door, Itsy pulled Dink inside as if he were a hooked gator.

Falling onto the king sized bed; Itsy toed off her shoes and made to remove her shirt. Her eyes bored into his as he simply stood there, watching her undress. Palming his cock over his jeans, Dink whimpered when Itsy's face was briefly covered by her t-shirt. Her hair fell soft around her shoulders as she removed her shirt.

She moved to unbutton her jeans, wriggling them off her hips and down her thighs. Dink's heart raced, and he sucked in shallow breaths. This woman had him completely out of sorts. Once her black panties were revealed, he thought he might lose it again, right in his pants.

Freed from her denim confines, Itsy sat up and pulled Dink to her by his belt loops. Looking up at him, her eyes big and round sought answers to unasked questions. He looked back at her with a gaze that was an unequivocal 'yes.'

Yes, he wanted her.

Yes, he loved her.

Yes, he needed her.

Yes, he never wanted this to end.

Yes, his heart was breaking to have to say goodbye.

Yes, this moment meant everything to him.

Yes, this would be his most cherished memory.

Yes, he would find a way to keep her.

Yes, he wanted forever.

Dink didn't understand it, how he could feel so much after spending the total of a day with her, but there was no denying what his soul was telling him. Itsy was _lagniappe, _a gift for him: unexpected but wholly needed and irreplaceable. More than a friend, more than a lover, more than a woman...she was his everything: life, death, heaven and hell, heartbreak and joy, fire, pain, ecstasy, passion, fury and compassion all in one petite khaki-clad package.

She pushed his shirt up as far as she could reach from where she sat. Dink grabbed the hem and pulled it the rest of the way, tossing it to the floor. His hands found their way into her hair, enjoying the thick, silky waves as they fell through his fingers.

Itsy's nimble hands worked the buttons of his fly, and then made their way inside the denim to push his jeans down his legs.

"Come here..." she said, falling back onto the bed. Dink covered her body with his, their skin searing upon contact. Itsy's face softened as his weight pressed down on her, and she spread her thighs further apart. "Oh...please, Dink. I need..." Her hips rocked under his, rubbing against his tender, aching shaft.

"What do you need, _cher_? He asked, running his nose along her jaw and neck. His breath cooling her inflamed flesh.

"You...just you," she moaned, clawing at his back.

He hissed at the sensation, dropping his mouth to hers. Quickly, they became a wild tangle of limbs, snatching at undergarments, tearing cloth away from overheated skin. Soon, they were naked on top of the cover, still kissing and groping. Dink thought he would explode if they kept this up.

"Itsy..." he growled out after she gripped his cock and stroked the engorged shaft. "Baby, slow down. We have all night, all day tomorrow, and the next day if you want. I ain't going nowhere." He rolled them over, so he could get out of the bed. Locating his duffle, he found what he was looking for.

Returning to Itsy, he sat his package on the bedside table, and then scooped the young woman into his arms. She nuzzled his neck, nipping and suckling while he deftly balanced her while turning the bed down.

Plopping her onto the cool sheets, they both laughed. "I'm going to miss you," Itsy finally admitted once Dink settled in beside her. He stroked her hair and pulled her closer to him, cooing and shushing her.

"I don't wanna speak on none of that, not in this bed, not in this room. Let's just pretend for a little while longer, okay?"

Itsy nodded before taking his nipple between her teeth. His loud hiss and growing erection was the response Itsy was hoping for. Reaching over to the bedside table, she took one of the condoms and tore it open. Straddling his thighs, she rolled the prophylactic onto his shaft before then lowering herself.

Dink's head slammed into the pillow at the feel of her. He heard a Hallelujah chorus, fluttering dove wings, church bells, fireworks, and every other euphemism for sexual ecstasy known to man. She smirked at Dink's tightly shut eyes, slack jaw, and nearly incoherent babbling.

He was her life, her death, her personal heaven and hell all wrapped up into one. With him inside her, she felt complete but shattered. She lamented carrying on with Dink this long, but she discovered she was a masochist. There was no way she could ever willingly let him go. He let her be greedy, selfish, for the first time in her life. Now to have him, to know what pure bliss was, how could anyone else compare? Dink had ruined her for all others.

Their eyes met as Itsy expertly carried them to their peak. "I...I'm gonna...oh, Din—"

He cut her off, needing to hear his name fall from her lips in pleasure. "Edward."

"_Edward_," she sighed in surrender. He gripped her hips, rocking her on top of him with more force. "I...oh, God! Be..bell...bell...Bella," she cried as her orgasm overtook her.

_Bella_. Her name was beauty. Perfection. The sight of her falling apart tightened a coil that suddenly snapped with a force of which he had never felt before. His stomach knotted, his eyes went unseeing. Curses and thanks fell from his lips along with loving adoration for the girl who held his life in her hands.

No words could be said to soothe the sudden emptiness they both felt despite the satisfaction in their connection. Bella thought herself a lovesick fool for the fleeting idea of following Dink..._Edward_...wherever he was headed. Reality crashed down on her; she had worked so hard to get this internship. She couldn't damage her reputation or her future in order to pursue a summer romance.

She collapsed onto his chest, and he held her tight. Kissing the top of her head, he knew that his plans for them would have to wait. He promised himself that he'd speak with Spud, court Bella properly. There was no way, regardless of where life took him, that she wouldn't be a part of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_LAGNIAPPE_

~_SEVEN_~

Waking up with a start at the buzzing of his cell phone alert, Edward scrubbed his hands over his face. His eyes raked over his unfamiliar surroundings. Looking to his left, his new reason for existing lay sleeping beside him. Her back exposed, rising and falling with her soft breaths. He looked at the smattering of moles on her dewy skin. For a moment he thought to taste each one, confident they tasted like chocolate. Giving in to his desire, he slid down Bella's naked form and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the trio of moles that rested on her right hip. He then moved to her spine, and licked the one in the center. Going up to her shoulder, he paid extra attention to the one at the nape of her neck.

"Mmmm," Bella hummed as she stirred. Rolling over, she greeted her lover with a sleepy smile. "Good morning."

Edward's answering smile was timid. Bella looked at him with worry, but instantly understood. It was best to rip off the bandage. It was fun while it lasted.

"Okay," she said thickly, choking on her emotions. "It's better this way. You're right."

Reaching out to cup her cheek, he asked, "How do you do that? How do you know what I'm thinking all the time?"

"I just do...I can't explain it, Di—_Edward_. I just...I just know you."

Kissing her for what would most likely be the final time, Edward fought back a flood of emotions.

"Can I ask why so soon? I thought we'd at least have one more day." It took so much courage for her to ask this. It was selfish, it was cruel—for both of them to prolong this—but she had to know she was not alone in her feelings. She needed to know he did not really want to go.

"I had planned for at least two days, but my partner is coming in early. I got a text late last night. It's thrown my schedule all out of whack. Believe me, I do not want to cut our time short."

Nodding, she offered him a reassuring smile. "Okay, I get it. I understand. I'm not thrilled, but it's probably for the best."

Edward shook his head. "I...I don't think it's for the best, but it is my duty, my job. It's too late to get a replacement. I'm stuck on this assignment for a few months, but I promise, once it's over, I'd love to pick up where we left off. That is, if you'll have me."

Relief washed over her, and she fought to contain the girlish squeal that wanted to escape her lips. "That's fine by me," Bella purred, snaking her arm over Edward's hip, nudging him closer. Lapping at his lips, she showed him what she wanted. Tamping down his more base desires, Edward groaned and pushed her away.

"Shit, c_her_. I'm sorry. We gotta get going. I gotta pick Mac up from the airport in three hours. That barely gives me enough time to get you home, and then head down New Awlins way."

Bella pouted at Edward's explanation. "I can't go to the airport with you?"

"Don't do that. Don't be a _petit bébétté, _Bella. We agreed, we gon' keep this _Dink and Itsy_ separate from everything else, for now. 'Sides Mac a asshole anyway. It's best to keep this separate. If you met 'em, you'd be feeling' right sorry for me."

Bella accepted his reasoning, and resigned herself to not prolonging her torture. He was coming back to her. It wasn't over. The mere thought of a future together had her giddy.

Climbing out of the bed with renewed enthusiasm, she tugged on Edward's hands. "Come on, sexy. You don't wanna meet Mac smelling like me, do you? Scoot..." she reached back, swatting him on the rear, "...get in the shower."

Edward looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. The joy this woman gave him was tangible. "I rather like smellin' like you. Maybe Mac will get off my case if the troll smells a woman on me."

Bella rolled her eyes at him and pinched his side. "I said git," she barked, shoving him into the bathroom, and closing the door. "I'm gonna go down and grab us some breakfast to take on the road."

Moving about the room collecting their discarded clothes, making the bed, and cleaning up the evidence of last night's activities, Bella dressed and went to the lobby for breakfast.

The drive home was relatively quiet. There was a new sense of hope in the air. They'd promised they'd see their tasks through and find each other again. It was sad, sure, but there was also a giant beacon of hope burning through the mire.

Carrying her bags into the house, Edward moved much slower than even he thought possible, wanting to extend his time with this wondrous creature he had the good fortune to come to know.

Twirling her hair around his finger, he leaned against the wall, invading Bella's personal space. "You are so special, Itsy. I'm honored to have met you. I only wish I'd met you sooner."

Bella blinked slowly to hold back her tears, her voice quivering as she spoke. "Everything works out just the way they should, I suppose. I can't fix the past, only do my best for today, and hope for a better tomorrow."

Tugging her earlobe, Dink beamed at her. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"From my pa, I reckon," Itsy said with a shrug.

"It'd be an honor to meet the father of such an extraordinary woman."

Itsy's blush spread like a brushfire from her scalp to her belly button. Dink got a particular kick out of eliciting such a reaction. "Keep talkin' sweet, hear?" She swatted his chest.

"Or what?" Dink countered, lifting Itsy up to a more kissable height. Her legs found their way around his waist as his mouth descended on hers.

One last kiss…not of goodbyes, but a kiss filled with promises and hope.

It had been a week and a half and no one had heard anything from Dink. Itsy was almost too busy to notice. Her days were filled with scrambling to close out the season and preparing for school.

The fishing had been good this year for Spud and Itsy. They did well. Spud surprised her by depositing a third of their earnings into an account for his cousin. He said that it was her "Mad Money" because she'd need it after the experience she was about to have. She could only shake her head, Spud was a strange bird.

Her nights were filled with longing.

Everyone had gathered to see Itsy off. Jasper, Essie, and CeeBo had come bearing gifts: pies, tins of cookies, care packages for her and the crew she'd be working with. It was very sweet and incredibly generous considering she only knew Essie and CeeBo barely in passing, but they elbowed their way into her heart. It was odd, how she felt so connected to them.

"Don't take no shit offa nobody, ya hear?" Essie whispered in her ear as they held each other tight.

Isty chuckled at Essie's candor. "No ma'am. Thank you, for everything." She dabbed her eyes and turned to CeeBo who stood beside his wife with an oddly familiar smirk on his lips. Looking at them as they stood side-by-side there was something remarkable about these two that Itsy just could not place. What was it about them?

"You are a wondrous being, Itsy. It's high time more than just us know it. Go on, lil bit, glow." She fell into CeeBo's arms at his words. It made her think of Dink and his promise of a future. The weight of her heartache almost broke her down.

She could do this. She had to do this. Being idle, sitting on her hands waiting for Dink's return would destroy her. She had to keep moving...distract herself.

Kissing EJ and Sophia Rose goodbye, Itsy couldn't help but feel as if Spud, and everybody else for that matter, was keeping something from her. Why she was kept out of the loop, she might never know. Being that he was just about the only family she had, Itsy figured it'd be best to just ride it out. Spud would have some other flight of fancy to take up his attention soon enough.

The cousins drove some hour and a half through the bayou to arrive at Tulane University. Delivering Itsy's belongings to the loading dock at the rear of the science building, Spud noticed a familiar truck in the parking lot. He smiled to himself and cast a glance at his cousin. Her nose was stuck in her phone, reading something intently.

Depositing her at the building's main entrance, Spud gave Itsy her wheeled case, and offered her a kiss on the cheek. "I'mma miss ya, kid."

"Me too," she reluctantly admitted. It had been so easy to fall back into the simple life they had as children: inseparable, best friends, worst enemies, greatest heroes, and equally large annoyances. This man was damn near her everything. Shuddering at the thought, Itsy wondered where exactly her everything was...she squeezed Spud as tight as she could. "I love you, Emmie."

The large man sniffled and clutched his cousin tighter to his broad chest. His voice cracked when he spoke again. "Call me that shit again and I'm changing the locks."

Bella grabbed the handle of her bag, walking away, leaving "Itsy" behind.

"Be good, ya hear?" Spud called out just before the doors closed. She raised a hand to let him know she heard as she moved down deserted the hall.

Wandering the halls of the Science wing, she got sucked in to the displays on the walls, losing track of time. Her cell phone alarm pinged, alerting her she had ten minutes to figure out where the hell she's going. Reading the calendar item aloud, "S107 Professor Cullen,"she sighed, steeling her resolve to do complete her obligation.

She was a little more than pissed there had been no orientation or "getting to know you" meet-and-greet before she was thrust into a semester at sea with perfect strangers. She knew there would be a Dr. E. Cullen who would be leading their expedition; he also had a partner, a zoology doctoral candidate, Mary Brandon. Bella was brought on as a graduate assistant at the recommendation of her department head at Arizona State. For the Tulane team to hire her sight unseen for a highly sought after, paid internship was a coup. She was looking forward to the work, but not so much being the third wheel to a matched pair who had a longstanding history of working together.

Locating the room with just a couple of minutes to spare, her body suddenly overheated when she reached for the knob. Sweating buckets, Bella slowly opened the door, wincing nervously at the squeaking hinges as she pushed her way inside.

"Um, I'm looking for Professor…" Her words were lost when she spied the back of a riot of rust-colored locks. A long, sinewy back teased her from beneath a starched, pale yellow dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up the forearms, his Dickies hanging dangerously low on his hips, despite the belt he wore. He was stooped low over a table covered in papers, talking with a small, raven-haired woman who looked up from their maps and smiled at Bella.

"You must be Isabella Swan. So nice to have you on our team. I'm Mary Alice, but you can call me Mac. This here is—"

Bella cut her off before she could finish the introduction. "Dink…" she said breathlessly, swaying where she stood.

"Itsy?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**This chapter concludes the F4OK contribution. I will be extending this fic...just a smidge. I have a few chapters written (things I cut out of the original post), that I'll post over the next week or so. **

**Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

_LAGNIAPPE_

_~EIGHT~_

_Cajun Dictionary:_

_grand beedé: _ big, clumsy man

_mais: _well (used in exasperation)

_domino: _peeping Tom

_un p'tit bec:_ kiss

_Beck moi tchew: _bite (kiss) my ass

_C'est sa couillion: _You're a fool

_Jolie Catin: _Literal translation: pretty whore. Commonly used as pretty doll.

_Paramour: _Lover, usually illicit

* * *

"Dink…"

Mac cocked an eyebrow at the smartly dressed woman in the doorway who called her cousin by his common name; even more puzzling was her cousin's response to their new intern.

"Itsy?" Dink whispered. Hanging his head and closing his eyes, he shut out the world. He could feel her, hear her, smell her... he thought he could even taste her in the air. The hairs on his arms stood on end as her scent filled his nostrils and her warmth swirled against his back. He knew the cadence of her heartbeat, it matched his own. He swore he could hear its staccato drumming in his ears.

His name, a single syllable that he always hated, was like a symphony when it fell from her lips.

This past week had been hell. Just when he thought he might be able to function without constantly fantasizing about Itsy, she bulldozed her way into his consciousness yet again. Why?

Dink gripped the edge of the table for support. Never had another so viscerally affected him. Embarrassment overtook him; his face paled and then flushed a color Mac had rarely seen him wear. He was a professional with a job to do. He needed to stop behaving like a lovelorn teenager. He and Itsy promised to pick up where they left off. He could do this, he had to, he could make it through a few months without her. Dink's mind rolled over his affirmations in a vain attempt to get his head straight.

Mac reached for Dink's arm, hoping to still his trembling. "Cullen? Edward, are you okay?" Mac whispered, gripping his forearm tightly. All the blood seemed to have drained out of him, his skin now cold and clammy. "Edward, our intern is here. What's wrong with you?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Dink looked into his cousin's, seeking answers. "What?" His voice quivered with confusion.

"Isabella Swan. She's here." Mac tipped her head in Itsy's direction, discreetly bringing her cousin out of his stupor.

Dink moved as if he were wading through thick, Louisiana delta silt: leaded, heavy…slow...until he faced the other woman in the room, but kept his eyes downcast for fear he would see what his heart wanted instead of reality. He took in the figure before him bit-by-bit.

Sophisticated but daring red pumps replaced green-grey rubber boots. Wide-legged, caramel-colored slacks with a thin red alligator-skin belt wrapped around a tiny waist, setting off a butter cream yellow blouse with blue pinstripes instead of a tank top and cargo shorts. Soft, dark hair fell over shoulders in cinnamon and chocolate waves. An elegant throat bobbed as she swallowed. He licked his lips and his eyes traveled farther up.

Her mouth was moving, but Dink could not comprehend, much too mesmerized by the shiny, dark pink tint of her plump lips.

Her eyes, lined with darkened and curled lashes, had a touch of shimmering, dusky pink brushed across the lids, the shade matching the blooming color on the apples of her cheeks.

Dink couldn't breathe as he gazed at the woman before him. She was even more perfect than he remembered.

"Itsy," he choked out, stumbling forward like a _grand beedé_ before falling to his knees. Burying his nose in her belly, he gripped her tight about the waist and thighs. Desperate for proof that this was real, he held her tighter still.

Her fingers raked through his hair which was now much longer than when they last saw each other. The stubble now covering his jaw pricked her through the fabric of her clothing as he gazed up at her. His eyes, sallow and tired soon brightened as disbelief and relief competed with the overwhelming joy that bounced between them. Destiny…that is what this was.

She looked down at her man loving him loving her.

"Baby, I was losing my mind." He kissed her belly, inhaling deeply to soak up her essence. Silently, he vowed to never let her go. "I missed you so much, Itsy."

Mac stood in awe, unsure of what she was actually seeing. The eleventh hour chime of the clock snapped Mac from her stupefied staring. She paced in an arc around the couple, trying to break through their bubble. "Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bobbed her head from side-to-side, a snake charming move to draw their attention.

Itsy pulled Dink to stand, holding his face in her hands, ignoring Mac's interjections. "Are you really here?" She brushed her fingertips along his brow, ghosting over his features. She loved his face: expressive, strong, regal.

"Your resume is impressive, and your professors spoke highly of you. " Mac rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest when she was ignored again.

"Yeah, I'm here," Dink said with a sigh before pressing his lips to hers. They were sticky from her tinted gloss and tasted of strawberries. He hummed contentedly, mumbling against her mouth, "Strawberry flavored Itsy…my new favorite flavor."

Her arms went around his shoulders when he hitched her leg onto his hip, enjoying the height her heels added. With one hand splayed against her backside, the other ruined her hair as he ground himself against her center, deepening their kisses.

Mac gaped at the display. Now she knew the reason behind her cousin's strange behavior these past few days. He was lovesick. The thought of it was absolutely preciousand brought a large smile to Mac's face.

Dink had been quiet when he met her at the airport, but that wasn't unusual; Mac talked enough for the both of them. What struck her as odd was that her cousin was actually smiling, and didn't even know he was doing it.

He was happy, and that made her happy. But this right here had to stop before it got indecent. The sounds they were making...not at all fit for mixed company.

"_Mais_!" Mac huffed, throwing her hands up, "I'm feeling like a _domion_ over here!"

The couple snapped their heads in the direction of the noise, finally acknowledging the third party in the room.

"Shit." Dink groaned, reluctantly releasing his woman from his embrace while trying to hide the evidence of his…excitement…at seeing Itsy again. "Um…" He cleared his throat, but held Itsy firmly at his side, "…Mac, this is…" he looked at his woman, completely lost for words.

"The reason you've been acting weirder than usual?" Mac added with a knowing smirk.

Dink smiled, supposing he had not been himself since he and Itsy parted ways. "Yeah."

Itsy stuck out her hand in greeting. "Bella Swan, but to my family I'm 'Itsy'." Dink gripped her tighter, his long fingers pressing into the soft flesh of her hip, rooting him to his love as the two women got acquainted.

"Well, you love birds, we must _travail_. Bella…Itsy...the rest of your stuff on the dock?" Mac rolled up the maps that littered the table, sliding them into neatly labeled tubes as she spoke. "We'd better get a move on to catch the tide. Y'all can't _un p'tit bec_ all day."

Moving in a blur around the room and giving directions, Mac soon had their equipment inventoried, packed, and loaded for their journey while simultaneously interrogating Dink and Itsy on their affair.

"Cullen, reach that." Mac stretched to a high shelf. Despite the added height of the stepladder, her objective was still well out of reach. Dink pulled the box down with little effort. She licked her tongue out at him. "I hate you," she mumbled when he mussed her hair. Although she stood on a stepladder, he was still taller than she was.

"So, how'd you two meet?"

"Mary Alice…" Dink said in warning growl.

"Edward…" Mac replied, mocking his tone. Itsy giggled at their exchange.

"Bella, honey, make sure we have the iodine, and put it in the case with the slides." Mac continued to load up other supplies as she spoke. "Really, how did you meet?" She turned away from the couple and went about her tasks, not missing a beat. "Oh, and the Formaldehyde should be in the lower right cabinet behind you. We need a couple gallons."

Itsy glanced at Dink for direction. He shrugged and smirked, then mouthed 'asshole,' jabbing a thumb toward Mac's back. An un-ladylike snort emerged from Itsy's nose; she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I heard that, Cullen." Dink's mirth quickly dissolved. He shook his head and went about his task, wondering how he found himself surrounded by bossy women all the damn time—first his mama, then Mac and Rose. Itsy had proven, so far, that she was easy going, stubborn, but easy.

Deep breaths helped Isty to not laugh out loud at her man's sudden sullen demeanor. She had a pretty good idea where his thoughts had taken him. She patted him on the back as she brushed past Dink to collect the items that Mac listed. "Well, apparently Dink is good friends with my cousin, Spud…Emmett McCarty."

Not many would guess Mac was a professional, well-educated adult based on her childlike enthusiasm for everything around her. She was much more like a hummingbird, flitting from one flower to the next. Her methods were maddening because Dink was much more methodical, but Mac was effective and inventive. They worked well together, always had, as long as Dink kept the sugar under lock and key.

Mac squealed like a piglet and spun in her chair. Itsy barely had time to react before Mac had herself wrapped around the woman. "Emmett McCarty is your cousin? Well then, we're practically family already!"

Dink placed a large box on a cart before breaking up Mac's assault of his woman. "Calm down, damn."

_"_Beck moi tchew, Dink." _Kiss my ass._

"Right back at ya." Dink thumped his cousin in the forehead. "C'est sa couillion." _You're a fool._

Itsy couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. These two and their bickering certainly was entertaining.

Loading his truck while maintaining physical contact with Itsy proved to be a difficult task, and Mac had quickly grown tired of the show. He finally released Itsy when Mac attempted to hoist a trunk, which was bigger than her, into the back of the truck.

"Here, let me," he said, trotting over to the diminutive woman.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks…for nothin'," Mac grumbled before climbing into the cab of the truck. Dink led Itsy to the driver's side and then slid in beside her, the three of them sitting snugly on the bench seat.

Itsy offered Mac a shy smile, suddenly worried if her presence made the other woman uncomfortable. "I'm sorry…I didn't know he was here. Really," Itsy whispered when Mac leaned into her to buckle her seat belt.

The other woman shook her head, which Itsy didn't quite know how to interpret.

"Y'all ready?" Dink crowed before turning the key in the ignition. "Jolie Catin" spilled crackled and tinny through the speakers. In the uptempo song, the singer lamented a love he found but left him broken hearted and ruined for all others. Dink fumbled with the stereo to quiet the racket while Mac laughed heartily.

"He's been listening to this bull shit all week. You done his head in, girl."

Itsy's cheeks heated, so did Dink's. He attempted to ignore his cousin's teasing and pulled out of the parking lot. His hands gripped the wheel tight as he stared stoically ahead. The highway, which was really more akin to bridges crossing innumerable bodies of water, stretched long before them. Tires, knotty and firm, bumped against the concrete. Itsy lifted Dink's arm to wedge herself into his side, and he welcomed her. They fell into their easy rhythm as the road led them away from the city.

Mac sat quietly against the passenger door, her teeth worrying her thumb nail and her brow creased with thought. Itsy was Dink's student, technically so was she. Could he remain impartial and critique her when it was evident to Mac that he thought the sun rose and set on Ity's ass? Could Itsy focus on her job?

Sighing heavily and leaning her head against the window, Mac watched the mangled skeletons of once lush marsh trees whip past. The storms had broken levees, flooding freshwater marshes with the salty sea, choking the life out of the vegetation until all that was left were brittle, grey, ashen remains…a ghost of a forest.

Although there weren't any hard-fast rules against the two of them seeing each other, Mac worried about the repercussions and implications this romance might bring to her cousin and his _paramour_. It's frowned upon, but not condemnable. Neither Dink nor Itsy would have a mark against them should their relationship become common knowledge. She just hoped things didn't sour between them in these four months. Mac was already conjuring up images of a hellish term should Itsy and Dink's fire cool.

She laughed to herself because she couldn't wrap her mind around what could be worse than the way the two of them were behaving now. She'd almost prefer them having a falling out, and soon. Mac envisioned the next four months being as close to hell as she could possibly get. Resigned to being damned regardless of how the cards read, Mac closed her eyes and let the gentle sway of the truck empty her mind.

"So…" Itsy started, nervously trying to make small talk in the silent cab of the truck. "You're getting your doctorate in zoology?"

Mac's head lolled, and she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Bella snuggled up beside Edward like that made her heart ache. She really had no intention of being bitchy to Bella. She adored Emmett and his babies; she even had brief, friendly encounters with Charlie. Why she never met Bella was a mystery. They were closer in age than she and Edward. They could have been friends.

Mac shook her head. Those were questions for another day.

* * *

**Jolie Catin: www {dot} youtube{dot} com/watch?v=DMyj2ikkuUA**

**I get most of my Cajun words from here because they're all kind of naughty: www {dot} cajunradio {dot} org/cajuncusswordscajunswearphrases {dot} html**

**Thank you for reading. I'm thrilled by the response and appreciate every read, review, favorite, and follow. **

**Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

_LAGNIAPPE_

_~NINE~_

With the last tin panel nailed into place, Charlie wiped his brow and climbed down from the roof. He looked up with pride at the tiny floating home he'd spent all summer building. His life was solitary but sound, lonely, but not lonesome. He knew where to find people if he were ever in the mood for company. Those times had come few and far between since Spud's daughter was born going on five years ago, right about the last time he saw his own daughter.

Little Sophia Rose, despite her fair skin and light hair, was the splitting image of his nephew just like Itsy was his doppelganger. The similarities in the father-daughter connection were so strong, so bright, that Charlie could scarcely let his eyes fall on the pair. The pain would burn new again with each passing glance.

When Itsy was ripped from his arms almost fourteen years ago, his heart left right along with her. Spud was nearly grown by then; he didn't need Charlie so much anymore. He held it together for his Mama.

With Itsy gone nothing was the same. She had a glow about her that made folk want to be in her presence. Her smile...lord have mercy, she was a right beauty from the day Charlie laid eyes on her. He could not believe he had any real part in creating something so lovely.

He applied the sky blue paint to the clapboard siding in thick, uneven strokes as his mind ran back to simpler times.

Charles Raymond Swan was the bayou's version of a mountain man. Several times a year, when fishing or hunting were slow, he made his living running walkabouts for the wealthy: those who wanted to live dangerously for a few days roughing it in the rough country of the swamp among the cottonmouths, snapping turtles, and gators. These folk paid handsomely to gawk at Charlie's skill with knives, guns, hooks, and traps not to mention the mastery he had over an open fire and Dutch oven; all skills that he passed on to his nephew, and later his only child.

He bit back bitterness and anger whenever he put on this show. For almost fifteen years, he shucked and jived. First, he needed money after his Pa passed on. He was grateful to the Clearwaters for bringing him on, sliding him more and more work as he grew tall, his back broadened, and his shoulder strengthened. His Pa had taught him that if a man wanted to eat, he had better work.

"No man ever been made from setting up under they Ma," was what his Pa would grumble whenever Little Charlie Ray complained about being out on the water or tending the fields well before the sun so much as winked a hello.

At just thirteen years old, Charlie now had a mother and sister to look after. Mama's canning, pies, quilts, and so on only went so far after the bills were paid. Once she got the sugar diabetes Charlie pressed to invest in improvements at his family's homestead in order to make things more comfortable for her. With that and all Mama's medical bills, he had to beef up his schedule, work more tours. The money was too good to pass up, and his family needed him. His mama was sickly and his baby sister a hellion. He couldn't afford to hire hands to tend their fields, so they began selling off some of the land and let other fields remain un-sowed. Times were lean, but the Swans managed.

Out in the swamp, Charlie often thought on all he had weighed on his young shoulder: the childhood he and Carmen had ripped from their grasp, the pain and sadness their Ma tried to hide, the confusion that suffocated his sister, and the loss that consumed him daily.

He did the best he could, but nothing ever seemed like enough. Feeling of inadequacy paraded through his mind whenever he was home. He put food on the table and life-saving medicine in his mama's body by making his family's way of life into a novelty for tourists. His family history, the only way he knew how to be, everything he learned from his Pa was now a joke, a walking caricature for the over-indulged. There was an upside to his profession; he could take out his frustrations on the tourists, and they would be none the wiser. Charlie would lay on his Cajun accent extra thick while slinging colorful insults their way. Nobody understood half of what he was saying no how.

Over the years, Marie had bellyached about how Charlie needed to find a wife and give her some grandbabies. Carmen had run off, yet again, at just seventeen years old. She'd call from time-to-time to not worry Mama half to death, but wherever she was…Texas, California, Oregon, Delaware, Florida…she always found a way to send word that she was alive and well. Sometimes…sometimes she'd remember where her home was and come stay for a spell. She'd clean herself up, set still for a few weeks, sometimes months, then slip off again under the cover of night.

After Marie and Charlie had faced another stalemate over him being too old, at twenty-four, to remain a bachelor, a twenty-year-old Carmen stumbled over their threshold like the prodigal child she had always been; this time with a nearly three-year-old, towheaded little tank of a toddler on her hip. At least the guy who knocked her up stuck around long enough to give his son his name, Charlie thought, perhaps it was the other way around. One never could tell with Carmen.

They had a good four months where Charlie and Marie were wistful, hopeful that the four of them were going to have a chance at a real life and create something normal…stable for Nana's little tater, her Spud. Like all things with Carmen, peace was short-lived. She stayed out too late, drank too much, and ignored Emmett's cries as she slept off cheap wine and moonshine.

Stability required rules and regularity, something that Charlie's sister always avoided. True to form, Carmen disappeared again once Emmett took a shine to Charlie and the newly crowned Nana Marie.

Tired, but determined to make a better life for his nephew and keep his mother comfortable, Charlie kept running the business he loathed. He had to keep at it. For his family,he would sell his very soul if it meant that Spud and Marie were spared a modicum of suffering.

Almost three years after Spud was unceremoniously deposited into their lives, another twist of fate came Charlie's way. In New Orleans for the day updating his fliers and brochures at the Visitors' Center, Charlie stopped for a few beers before he headed back home to prep for his next tour.

A shapely woman with burnt butter colored hair sat nursing a colorful drink when Charlie slid onto a nearby barstool. He kept his dark brown, almost black hair and beard trimmed into a short buzz. Renee tried to ignore him, his ruggedness, his deeply weathered skin, his dark, shining eyes that seemed to hold volumes of knowledge.

Nervous, she wanted him to notice her first. Make the first move. Renee was accustomed to being pursued, but the stranger that shared the bar with her was silent as the grave and made no indication that he noticed the only other person in the place who didn't work in the small bar.

She watched him from the mirror over the bar, imagining the musical lilt of his accent as he called her c_her_ and other panty-melting endearments.

Charlie tipped his bottle up to his lips, swallowing down the brew. Renee watched closely as his throat bobbed and his eyes closed. His tongue darted out and curled up to get the last of the liquid from the hairs of his mustache that just grazed his upper lip. Charlie sat his empty bottle onto the counter along with a few bills before he stood and moved past Renee toward the door.

Perhaps it was the bit of magic that the locals said hung in the air. Perhaps it was the damn near liter of 80-proof alcohol she downed with her oyster po boy. Whatever it was that inspired her actions, Renee was not going to let this man get past her. Spinning on her stool, she turned to stop his movement by flashing a broad smile and a bit of cleavage.

"Hi," she said in a girlish squeak.

"Bonsoir," Charlie drawled. He needed to keep moving, but suddenly found himself firmly rooted where he stood...and tongue-tied.

His mama had always said that women you meet in bars were not the type you marry. He had never wanted his mother to be wrong more than in this moment when he met Renee's hazel eyes.

Renee Higgenbottom was twenty-two and partying her way through the French Quarter as part of a bachelorette party—one last hurrah before falling into a comfortably boring life in an affluent area of Phoenix. Her friends, including the bride-to-be, had abandoned her in favor of anonymous male companionship. After spending the better part of the day alone, Renee had been the last of her friends' to snatch up a sexy Cajun to warm her bed for the remainder of her weekend.

Coming from a comfortable family in Phoenix, Renee knew how to keep her indulgences quiet. She was discerning when selecting her conquests. Today, she simply couldn't resist the attraction she felt toward this quiet stranger. The man before her exuded power and authority, a stark contrast from her typical partners: stuffy young brokers, lawyers, and fast trackers who thought the size of their portfolios more than made up for their tiny cocks.

This man before her was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. His eyes were nearly black and hypnotic as they assessed her.

"I'm Renee." She offered Charlie her hand in greeting. "And you are?" Renee shifted in her seat, anxiously awaiting his reply.

Charlie slid his hand under hers, the pads of his fingers, rough from years of manual labor, grazed her wrist. She inhaled sharply at his touch but never broke eye contact. She watched intently as Charlie brought her hand to his lips, wetting them ever so slightly before pressing them warm and moist against her flesh.

She shivered despite the ever-present murky heat.

"Charles Swan, mademoiselle, very pleased to have made your acquaintance."

Not entirely sure how he ended up in Renee's bed, Charlie cast aside all other thoughts; he was simply grateful to feel something more than constant emptiness. Even if it were temporal, he felt alive again. He hadn't felt this good since before his father died unexpectedly eleven years prior, and the weight of the world was suddenly thrust upon his thirteen-year-old shoulders. Renee was entranced by him and he her. The private paradise of her hotel room was the ultimate joy.

Charlie believed that he could now go on now that he had at last felt what it was like to be truly loved by a woman, body and soul. After spending a weekend wrapped up in one another, Charlie finally bid Renee adieu.

Emmett's presence provided Charlie with something to look forward to. He adored his nephew who was so much a mixture of Carmen's devil-may-care attitude and wild enthusiasm for new experiences and his own exacting determination. There was absolutely no deterring Emmett when he set his mind to it, even at five-years-old.

Charlie was just returning home after having spent the week out in the wilds of the swamp shucking and jiving for a group of wealthy Asian businessmen. He was tired, mentally and physically. This was the largest group he'd taken out; with their flock of interpreters and assistants there were fifteen on this trip. Usually, he kept his groups intimate, where he could keep an eye on everyone and not have to hire another set of eyes to babysit the overindulged. Despite his two buddies tagging along, the trip was still grueling.

Weary from dealing with custom and cultural differences, Charlie wondered why they even bothered to come out there in the first place. Only one out of the entire lot seemed to be truly enjoying themselves. Lucky for Charlie this young man's English was quite good and wanted to be called "Steve."

Tromping up the pea gravel drive toward his home, Charlie laughed at his memories of Steve. He wanted to learn everything he could, so Charlie let him. There were too many close calls to count, all of them quite hilarious. By the end of the week, Steve was building the fire under Billy Black's watchful eye. He had become a pro at skinning catfish...catching them was another story.

Passing a white Chevy Impala with Arizona plates, Charlie paused. The car was packed to the gills. He whistled as he passed, curious about what little injured bird his mother had met in town and taken home to nurse back to health. Marie was always trying to fill the void Carmen left. Charlie had hoped that Emmett was enough, but judging by the car in his driveway Marie had found a new pet.

A sustained howl greeted Charlie as he dragged himself to the backdoor. Buster, his long since retired hound, hobbled up to greet him. Arthritis had plagued the beast for a while. It pained Charlie to turn the dog away each time he tried to hop in the truck, eager for their next adventure.

Tossing the dog a scrap of jerky, Charlie went inside. His legs were almost swept out from under him by his nephew. The boy was built like a brick wall, most definitely a bruiser in the truest sense of the word.

His tiredness evaporated when Charlie heard his nephew's laughter. The boy's dimpled grin almost brought tears to his eyes as he thought of the sister he may never see again. "Hey, Spud!" Charlie said with a laugh as he scooped the boy up in his arms, holding him tightly.

"You miss me, Unka Chawie?"

"You betcha. I can't wait 'till you big enough to come out with me."

Unfamiliar footsteps interrupted Charlie and Emmett's reunion.

"Hi Charlie." He knew that voice. He dreamt of that voice for nearly a year. A soft cooing, like a kitten mewling, joined the phantom tone.

"Lookie!" Emmett cheered. "She broughted you a baby. A pretty girl baby, Unka Chawie." Emmett wiggled out of his uncle's embrace to climb on a chair in order to give the bundle in the woman's arms another once-over.

Charlie turned, stunned by Renee's presence. He'd been gone seven days. How long had she been here...and with a baby?

Renee was even more beautiful than Charlie had remembered; motherhood certainly became her. When she looked down at the bundle in her arms swaddled tightly in yellow, he saw nothing but pure, unadulterated love. She had looked at him like that once...that one weekend they had together some eleven months ago. Could the child be his—did he want the baby to be his?

Yes.

It didn't matter what Renee might say, he wanted the baby. There was no doubt there. He held his arms out to welcome his heart back into himself. Now, it was just a little bit bigger.

Renee trembled and then broke into sobs. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I wanted to tell you. Things were so shitty at home when I found out I was pregnant, Charlie. I...I only knew your name—nothing else. I was...I was just so stupid. But I was lonely. And you were so..."

Charlie held his family tighter. "It's okay, _cher_. I got you. 'Bout time you came home. I missed you."

Renee pulled away. Her cheeks pink and splotchy, yet Charlie felt she'd never be more beautiful than in that moment. She searched his face for betrayal, but found none. Instead, Charlie's eyes danced with joy. So many months ago Renee had brought him back to life, now she was here, carrying life in her arms. A life he helped to create. Charlie reached out to pull the blanket away from his child's sleeping face.

The baby's skin was soft and pale. Her cherubic cheeks deliciously rosy as if they were painted on to create the perfect visage of the perfect child. A mop of dark curls rested upon her head. Charlie ran his hand tenderly over the downy strands that were so much like his in color and texture. Her thick eyebrows were knitted together as she slept. Her button nose pressed against her mother's bosom while her lips pursed into a sweet little heart shape as she dreamt of suckling. Charlie laughed softly at the sight.

"She's a right beauty, _cher_. What you call her?" Charlie asked in a whisper, still stroking his baby's velvety cheek.

"Isabella Marie." Renee looked uncertain while Charlie beamed.

"Isabella Marie Swan. That's a good name. A mighty fine name, Renee." He reached out and cupped Renee's cheek, pulling her in to a kiss.

These memories seemed to come more frequently, but no less unexpected. Charlie choked back a sob and rubbed roughly over his broken heart. Stepping back, he realized he'd painted almost the entire houseboat while his mind wandered over his life.

"You done good," Spud said in greeting to his uncle. "I suppose this is a good reason why you didn't come see Itsy off." The man's face held a smile, but his bright, blue eyes were stern and chastising. Charlie shifted uncomfortably under his nephew's gaze. He owed him a great debt for standing in his stead all these years.

After his Mama passed, he was lost in his own head for a spell. He still gets lost from time-to-time. Spud stepped up and did things his uncle should have. At eighteen, he drove them to Phoenix to bring Itsy back for Nana Marie's funeral, and then deposited her on a plane back to her mother after Charlie had walked off into the woods three days prior and never came back.

"But you know, Unc, there really ain't no excuse for you not even letting her see you."

"I know," Charlie said quietly with his eyes downcast.

"It don't matter how many degrees she get, she gon' always need her Pa. You the only one she got."

"I know," he said again.

"She's in love…" Spud threw that tidbit out there hoping to get a rise out of the other man.

Charlie finally met Spud's eyes with a quirked eyebrow.

Spud nodded. "Yeah. Big time. The real deal, too. Dink…Edward Cullen."

Charlie sighed; Essie and CeeBo Cullen were good people, some of the best. He couldn't have picked a better match for his swamp princess than their boy, Dink.

"I guess the boy never outgrew that name, huh?"

Spud's chuckle rumbled in his chest. His friend hated the name his grandmére gave him because he was such a dinky baby, tiny and frail seeming. The name stuck like Brer Rabbit to the tar baby. Now at more than six feet tall and nearly two hundred pounds of solid muscle, Spud supposed he should see how "Edward" fit on his tongue.

"I was there today. I saw y'all…when you dropped Itsy at school." Charlie's voice became thick with emotion. He owed his nephew everything. There was no way he could repay him for all that he continues to do for him. "Thank you, Spud. Truly."

Stepping forward, Spud wrapped his uncle in a tight embrace. "I reckoned you'd be lurking somewhere nears by."

They broke apart and moved wordlessly around the houseboat, putting the finishing touches on floating palace Charlie built for his princess.

**Thanks for sticking with me as I indulged in this bit of back-story about my beloved Charlie. **

**If you're unfamiliar with Uncle Remus and the tales of Brer Bear, Brer Fox, and Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby there's a ride at Disney, Splash Mountain, based on the movie **_**Song of the South**_** that tells this tale. If you're not fortunate enough to ride Splash Mountain in the near future, check out the link below to get the story. **_**Song of the **_**South is no longer available in the States as it is deemed offensive by the NAACP, but had always been one of my favorites: a technological feat for the times, not to mention the first Disney film to have a black man as the male lead. The movie is still sold in foreign markets. *shrugs* I guess the NAACP doesn't have a problem perpetuating demeaning stereotypes (their opinion of the film) all over the rest of the world, but it isn't appropriate entertainment in the US of A. The views of the NAACP rarely match my own.**

**I could argue this topic for days, but I'll quit while I'm ahead. Am I really ahead? **

americanfolklore{dot} net / folklore / 2010 / 07 / brer_rabbit_meets_a_tar_baby {dot} html

**Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

_LAGNIAPPE_

_~TEN~_

_Cajun Dictionary:_

_Patrack—_beat up truck, a rust bucket

_Petit bébétté—_whiney cry baby

_Alohrs pas_—of course not

_Caisse_—the back of a truck

_Canaille_—sly, sneaky

Every time Mac and Itsy started to talking, Dink interrupted like a _p__etit bébétté_. Thankfully, ride wasn't too long; Dink had moored his houseboat at a popular nearby marina in order to better load their equipment. His parents would be by to pick up his truck sometime later.

Mac climbed down from the cab and made her way to the back. Itsy tried to follow, but Dink pulled her out the door behind him. He buried his nose in her hair, unsatisfied with the level of closeness they'd had during their drive. His fists clenched on her hips as he breathed her in.

"I can't believe you're really here."

She squirmed in his arms, her mind battling with her body and losing. Her head—Bella—screamed that she had a job to do, while her body melted into this man. His size, his scent, his firmness, it all pressed down on her to shape her into her true form. Itsy. Bella was silenced as Dink pressed her against the open door; the _p__atrack_ groaned under the pressure.

They stood there wrapped around one another. Itsy laid her head on Dink's chest, entranced by his sound and steady heartbeat. Dink rested his cheek on the top of his woman's head and closed his eyes, content in the moment to just hold his love close once again.

Rhythmic lapping of waves against the pier posts provided the couple's song. They swayed ever so gently to the distant bellows of ships and seabirds' feisty replies. Dink's chest rumbled with contented hums. How he thought he could go months without feeling like this was beyond his understanding.

A car horn, followed by whooping catcalls burst their bubble. The couple started, looking upon their tormentors with confusion.

Familiar laughter broke out in raucous peals and drew closer. "I reckon y'all done figured it out," CeeBo teased as he pulled his only child into a hug hello before kissing Itsy on her cheek.

Mac had wrestled her large, wheeled case down from the truck and perched herself upon it near the pier while waiting impatiently for Bella and Edward to remember they had jobs to do, materials to teach and learn. She was sure dry humping was not on the syllabus.

When her uncle arrived, she sprung to her feet and ran a hand over her clothing, quickly schooling her face to one of cool indifference.

She moved to the _c__aisse_ where Jasper was already at work unloading their equipment. Mac made sure to add a little extra swish to her walk as she approached. "How do, Jasper?" she called sweetly. The young man took his time looking Mac up and down. She was a tiny little thing compared to him, but a powerhouse. He loved it.

Jasper had been infatuated with Mary Alice Cullen Brandon since he first laid eyes on the girl at twelve years old. As for Mac, well, she was smitten from the get-go. But at fourteen and practically a woman, she couldn't very well make her feelings known. Pigtail tugs and foot chases were standard expressions of affection between the two.

Jasper reached out to welcome Mac in an embrace. "How you been, hon?" He squeezed her tighter, enjoying the rare opportunity to touch her.

They broke apart when CeeBo's shrill whistling startled them. "Mayhaps I shoulda had Essie ride along so I wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel."

Mac shook her head at her uncle and practically skipped into his arms; she was the daughter he never had. Her happy shrieks filled the man with so much joy.

They joined the others to finish unloading the truck. "Uncle Carlisle, why didn't you tell me about these two?" Mac jerked her head in Edward and Bella's direction. Her uncle snorted back a laugh.

"Because it would have spoiled the fun." Itsy smacked Jasper in the stomach when he answered Mac's question. "What? Blame Em. He knew all along!"

Itsy's temper flared. _I'mma skin 'im. _She rolled her eyes and grabbed a crate, stomping angrily down the pier and up the gangplank with Dink moving quickly behind her.

"Itsy...Itsy wait."

Her movements only faltered when she reached the deck. Fingers gripped the crate tight—too tight—the rigid plastic dug painfully into her flesh. It was all she could do to keep herself from lashing out.

This was bullshit. Everybody knew what was best for Itsy, 'cept Itsy. She was a joke. She had no say.

It was Phoenix all over again.

God, she had been so eager to be free from her mother, her grandmother, and their friends. None of them understood what Itsy truly desired, what she truly needed. Those shallow women's unrelenting efforts to drive the swamp out of her...to scrub, primp, and polish the proverbial mud from between her toes; the constant push to change the very essence of who she was had very nearly broken her. If Nana Marie hadn't made Charlie get a DNA test and have Itsy's birth certificate corrected, she'd be walking around as Isabella Higgenbottom. She shuddered at the idea. Her name was all she had of her father, and badge she wore proudly.

Itsy had often heard them all whispering about her: the product of Renee's fling. They treated Renee's time with Charlie as if she had been traveling abroad and Isabella a trinket, a silent souvenir doll baby to dress up and pose. Never had they acknowledged that Renee lived as Charlie's wife for ten years before stealing away at the behest of her mother with claims that her estranged father was near death.

The Swans had a good life…a contented existence for a decade and then came the barrenness of the desert. The dry heat tempered only by the coolness of the Higgenbottoms. Itsy was tampered down through diction and etiquette lessons. Ball gowns and pageants. She wore her mask well. She did everything that was expected. Her scant contact with Nana Marie and her father were filled with reminders of minding her mama, and promises of a swift reunion.

Days passed and Itsy's scenery did not change. She would conjure up visions of fishing with her father and Spud while watching the sunrise on the water during a cool, spring morning in order to soothe her anguished soul.

Weeks…months…years…each morning she woke to the smattering of green in the form of tall cacti and not palmettos and tall pines. The earth was brown and dusty…brittle, not so red it was almost purple, not thick and pliable like the land she called home. Even the air was different. She missed the water…the Gulf…the bayou that made the sky stretch on for eternity.

When Old Lady Higgenbottom died last year, Itsy quietly rejoiced. When Renee gave in to her wanderlust, more like regular old lust, and took off with a ball player, Itsy at last felt free. Grandmother's purse strings were ultimately cut. Mother took the money and disappeared. Itsy worked hard to finish school, although she was now responsible for her tuition. As a result, she had to slow her pace, work a full-time job, and decrease her course-load. Eventually, she earned her bachelor's degree in Environmental Science. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't just pack up and come back to Louisiana broke and without a plan. Itsy worked her ass off to prove her mettle and felt she was finally making her own way in the world—doing just as he father had always taught.

No longer under the thumb of her overbearing grandmother and her archaic thinking, or her mother's ploys to have her marry well, Itsy was master of her own destiny for the first time in her life when she enrolled in graduate school and chose a semester at sea.

Now, with CeeBo and Jasper laughing at her, knowing things about her life that they should not, Itsy questioned everything.

Dink looked upon Itsy with concerned eyes. He reached for her, but she pivoted away. He unlocked the door instead of pursuing her further. "These need to go down to the lab," he said solemnly and lead the way to the lower deck.

"Did you know too?" Itsy whispered once she was calm enough to release her load without fear that she would hit something…or someone.

"What? _Al__ohrs pas__!_" He spun her around to face him, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm just as annoyed by them. This is our life. Not a game."

She didn't believe him and pushed away. "I was so stupid. Stupid to carry on with you." Her anger swelled again at the idea of Spud keeping secrets...Rosalie too. Jaybug. _Dammit!_

"How could you not know, Dink...shit..._Edward_! Whoever the hell you are…"

He stumbled back at the anguish in his love's voice, the pain breaking across her face was too much for him to witness.

"What do you want from me? You're my cousin's best friend...his brother. You didn't notice my pictures all over the house? You never heard my name mentioned?" With each furious question, she stalked closer. "Did you have fun playing with my heart? I loved you. You fucking made me love you!" Spent, she collapsed against his chest.

They crumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Itsy's tears soaked through Dink's shirt as he gently rocked her in his arms, shushing her sobs. "I can't stand to see you like this. Please believe me. I didn't know. I only, saw your name just a few days ago. Still...I didn't connect anything. The…the University of Arizona transcripts, the letters of recommendation, the sidebars and phone calls telling me I wouldn't regret choosing you..." He sighed unsure of how else to prove himself. "My department head made the decision while I was in Japan after the typhoon. I have been living all over the world for the past ten years, Itsy. When I'm home, it ain't for long. This boat has been home and work full-time for nearly three years now. Mac'll tell you. Mama, she ain't satisfied, but this makes me happy. I love what I do. I lo—"

Heavy work boots thumped down the hall followed by the rhythmic clicking of delicate heels. "I don't know where Bella's gonna sleep, but go on and put her things in the bunk room. I wouldn't be surprised if those two hadn't slipped off to Edward's cabin. Gotta christen the boat, since he never got around to naming it." Mac's musical, but commanding voice echoed down the corridor, breaking through Dink's hushed confession. They were startled when CeeBo threw the door open, his arms heavy with equipment.

"Oh, pardon." The older man took in the scene of the two lovers wrapped around one another, and he quickly averted his eyes.

Dink struggled to climb to his feet, bringing Itsy with him. "Let me help you, Daddy." Itsy turned her back to the two men, busying herself with unpacking the contents of a box. Her emotions were too surface-level. Her beef wasn't with CeeBo, it was with that _canaille_, Spud**.**

Taking one of the parcels from his father, Dink looked CeeBo sternly in the eye. "What I do?" the older man mouthed. Dink just shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll talk to you about it later."

CeeBo let out a defeated sigh. Between his wife and his son, he wasn't allowed to have much fun anymore.

The boat was stocked and organized in no time with the five of them working together. Soon, the trio said their goodbyes to CeeBo and Jasper and idly waited for the tide.

Her crisis of confidence had ebbed, and Bella emerged calm and poised. She sat quietly on a deck chair watching pelicans lazily bob on the water's surface. Jughead had found her and invited himself onto her lap. Together, they heralded the evening in silence, enjoying the cool, soothing Gulf breeze.

Bella's tranquility was broken when Dink slid into the seat beside her. "Mac wants you in the kitchen," he said with a tremor of uncertainty in his once strong voice.

She deposited the cat in Dink's lap as she stood and silently made her way to the kitchen, patting his shoulder as she passed. His heart sank.

_What the hell did that mean? _

Relationships had been few and far between for him, something he mostly blamed on his chosen profession. Mac would say he hid behind his work. Sure, globetrotting was sexy, but not the way he did it. Living out of rickety, tin boats for most of the past ten years was far from glamorous. Add to that his propensity to be waist-deep in waters infested with shit that could drop a man twice his size in a heartbeat, yeah, Edward Cullen had not lived the glamorous life at all.

It was a wonder he managed to have female company other than Mac. His high school girlfriend had been the longest relationship he'd ever had, and that wasn't saying much. Sure, he had semi-drunken encounters with colleagues on the tour circuit or those he knew from fieldwork, but Itsy...Itsy was altogether more. She was his _lagniappe, _and he wanted to give her more in return.

"You needed me for something, Alice?"

Mac was busy dancing around the kitchen working all the burners as she cooked up something that smelled scrumptious. Bella's stomach growled loudly over the music.

"Yeah, come here and toss this salad so we can have supper once we're out on open water. The tide is coming in, and we're gonna to be shoving off soon, but I gotta get this pot on to simmer otherwise it won't be ready." She was a whirling dervish stirring and tasting, tossing a dash of spice here and there into the bubbling mixtures. "We gotta work out a schedule for chores. You and I will have to do most of the cooking since Edward's shit in the kitchen, but you probably already know that."

Bella shook her head. She did not want to talk about her relationship with Dink.

"Look, Alice..."

The other woman quirked an eyebrow at her, not liking the tenor of Bella's voice. She put the spoon down and took Bella's hands in her own. "What's going on, Bella? What's wrong? You can't be homesick already."

Bella closed her eyes to hide the telling orbs. "I...I'm here to work, to learn, okay?" She took a deep breath and met Mac's questioning gaze. "Let me just be _Bella_ right now. I...I need to be _Bella._ You're Mary Alice...Alice, right? And Dink..." her throat constricted at what she was insinuating—leaving _Itsy and Dink_ behind while they did their task.

"What about me?" He sidled up behind Bella and caged her in his arms against the countertop. His lips pressed against the back of her head, and he held them there, his breath warm and stirring up her essence.

"Oh God, am I going to be subjected to this torture for an entire semester?" Mac threw up her hands in exasperation, but in actuality, she was quite amused.

"I need to speak to you. Come up to the bridge with me." Dink didn't ask; instead he took Bella's hand and lead her away. Mac offered her a small smile and wave, letting Bella know it was okay.

Edward's office sat at the top of a wrought iron spiral stair and was made almost completely out of glass. A knee-high stretch of teak, framed in bronzed metal wrapped around the room. Once inside, the boat's many controls blinked and beeped, on the opposite side of the space held Edward's private office in all its ordered chaos.

"Would you like to learn how to drive her? You can be my first mate."

Bella tried not to laugh at his nervousness, but this man before her was a far cry from the confident man she'd met a month ago.

"I'm sorry about earlier. When you're ready...please tell me how to make it right, Itsy. I need you. I need to make things right with us."

Turning, she took his face in her hands. "There's nothing _wrong_ with us—"

"Then why are you so distant?"

"It's everybody else, Edward!" In her swelling anger, she gripped his face tighter, almost to pain. He would take it if it made her feel better. "I thought...I thought coming home would put an end to folk running my life."

Dink worked his hands up over hers to pull them from his face. "No one is running your life. You want to be here. You earned this spot. Who gives a fuck if Emmett's nosy ass knew something before you did?"Bella rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious. I like how we met. I _love_ our story." He dipped his head to capture her lips just as they were forming a rebuttal.

_I love you_. He hoped his lips, his body said what his heart could not properly articulate.

Itsy clawed at Dink's shoulders, his back, his hair. So lost in his touch, she tugged at his shirt, pulling it up from his pants in a desperate move to feel more of him. She huffed and moaned, rubbing herself on the man as if she were marking her territory. Her hands left a familiar, fiery trail wherever they touched Dink's flesh.

An alarm chimed, breaking them from their haze. They stood, foreheads touching, panting and staring into the other's eyes.

"I thought I told you not to do that, but you did it again."

Playing coy, Itsy blushed, not entirely sure what Dink was going on about.

He gripped her chin, forcing her eyes up. "Stop trying to get rid of me. There's no goodbye for us, Bella, get that through your thick head." He released her and went to the controls, pressing buttons to cycle through a series of screens. He beckoned Itsy over with a jerk of his head. "This here is the ignition. Throttle. Rudders. Thrusters." He pointed to different buttons on the complicated display as if nothing had happened.

Placing her hand upon the joystick, he gently nudged it forward and they were off.

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I was distracted by a couple of contest entries. Then I dump an angsty chapter on you. I truly am sorry about that. That's just the way it came out. I do what the story tells me. **

**Thank you kindly for continuing to read this story. I'm humbled that you all are enjoying my words. **

**Until next time… **


	11. Chapter 11

LAGNIAPPE

CHAPTER 11

With Dink's hand firmly over Itsy's, they cut through the waves, chasing the sun.

Their emotional reunion quickly settled into a familiar comfort and Bella's stress was soon forgotten.

"See, I knew you were a natural," he said, pressing himself against her with his lips buzzing on her neck as he spoke. She was here and it was divine.

She shivered.

"Cold?"

"No."

Dink reached out to manipulate buttons on the controls, flipping through readouts of depth and pressure, speed and distance, and so on; a far cry from Spud's simple outboard motor.

The glass room provided accentuated privacy in the growing darkness, yet left them completely exposed. The sky burned away in a flourish of oranges and reds which reflected on the Gulf's surface. Itsy looked behind them to see the lights of New Orleans twinkling in the distance, dissolving as they moved farther out to sea. As the sun dipped farther into the horizon line, the Gulf faded from sparkling blue to purple until they were engulfed in complete darkness.

Dink killed the engine and pressed more buttons, showing Itsy how to drop the anchor and engage the leveling mechanism. Once the boat was settled, Dink did not move away. He kept Itsy pressed against the control panel, her hips digging into the wood as he inched himself closer still. His body vibrated at having her with him.

"God, I've missed you." He dipped low to suckle the tender flesh behind her ear while grinding against her backside. Dink swayed under the weight of his good fortune; he hoped it would last. He'd do all within his power to make this last.

Instinctively, Itsy tipped her head to offer herself to this man. The room filled with the sound of hot, panting breaths as Dink's mouth nipped and suckled while his hands never left the desk's surface, not wanting to ruin her pretty clothes.

Her eyes fluttered closed when his tongue met her too warm flesh. The power he had over her was maddening. She stiffened under the comforting weight of Dink's hold before melting completely. She had missed him, but didn't understand just how much until she stood immobile against the hard planes of his body. He still wanted her...needed her...even after everything. He wanted her.

Gentle splashing of waves against the hull filled the damp, salty air.

"Help me understand, Bella." He spoke into the crook of her neck in a pleading tone.

She shook her head, not wanting to hear that name when she was with him or discuss painful things. She only wanted to hold him—to feel Dink cover her and consume her—to be disarmed and vulnerable, yet empowered by his need for her.

Itsy wriggled her body to face him, ready to surrender.

The intercom buzzed.

"_Y'all come on and eat." _Mac's voice, shrill and commanding, sliced through the couple's quiet, thrusting them into the harsh brightness of reality.

Dink growled, dropping his forehead to hers. "Didn't I tell you Mac's an asshole?" Tugging on her hand, he lead her to the stairs.

The wrought iron spiral staircase was steep and narrow. Their path made even tighter when Dink refused to break contact, holding her by the elbow barely a step behind. Itsy thought she might as well climb on the man's back—it would make their brief journey go faster. She immediately thought better of it as images of the two of them upending and landing in a broken pile on the floor filled her head.

"You know, I can find my way down a flight of stairs. I'm sure I won't get lost."

Dink gripped her arm tighter to still her movement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'." Taken aback at Dink's terse response to her weak joke, she yanked her arm from his grip. "Nothin'. It's just…" She sighed, finding her earlier anger hadn't entirely simmered, and apparently Dink had something on his mind, as well. "We're just going to the kitchen—together—I'm not gonna disappear, Edward."

_Oh, it's like that…I'm Edward now, _he thought. His eyes narrowed, but he relented by bowing in a flourish. "After you, mademoiselle."

Bella turned without saying another word; she did mumble _asshole_ under her breath when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Mac had whipped up a spread: shrimp creole, rice, tossed salad, and johnnycakes. Bella's stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten since morning. She was practically drooling as Mac patted a stool, beckoning her over.

"Lemme wash up first," Bella said and quickly made her way to the bathroom. After washing her hands, she examined her reflection. _Who are you and what are you doing? _She was met with silence.

With a frustrated growl, Bella turned the water back on and lathered her hands again. She scrubbed her face clean of the makeup Rose had urged her to wear to make a more professional first impression. _Rose…what a crock of shit..._She had lied to Itsy too. Her mind went over clipped conversations she had overheard during her stay at the McCarty home. In Rosalie's defense, she did urge the truth to be told from the very beginning.

Itsy wanted somebody to blame for the fissure that threatened to split her in two. She hadn't felt this confused and conflicted in all her life. Her skin heated. She splashed cool water on her face, but the heat would not calm.

Dink was on the other side of the door; her body somehow knew he was there.

"Itsy…" The low rumble of his voice oozed through the spaces around the doorframe like a rich fog and threatened to overtake her. She backed away from the door until she bumped into the far wall. A soft thud against the door and the jiggle of the knob brought her eyes up from the floor and the light seeping in through the small gap beneath the door. "Itsy, please."

Her skin instantly cooled, and the door opened. Mac slipped inside with a bundle of clothing in her arms. "I thought you might want to change…get into something more comfortable." She spoke and moved as if trying to coax a frightened animal from its hiding place. Tentative and placating. "Bella?"

She continued to stare past Mac and to the door, not entirely sure what she was afraid of.

"Itsy?"

Her eyes snapped to meet Mac's. "I…I need a minute."

"Honey, you've been in here for nearly twenty."

Itsy opened and closed her mouth, unable to form a response.

"It's okay. This is a shock to all of us. Do what you have to so you can feel right about the situation."

Itsy nodded and looked away. She wasn't weak; she had never been this weak and lost before, not even in the darkest of her days in Phoenix. Yet she stood frozen and unsure of her next steps.

Mac shook her head and took a deep breath, having had enough of the up and down, hot and cold between her cousin and his girl. "Look, I'mma tell you this much...tomorrow, you'd better be ready to work You can go catatonic after the semester is over. We all have a lot riding on this term, so if you think you can't get past whatever your hang-ups are, then I suggest we tell Edward to turn this tub around and drop yo' ass back at the pier." The annoyed disappointment in Mac's voice shook Itsy out of her stupor.

Shocked embarrassment rocked her. "No…No, I'm fine." She shook her head to clear it. "I mean, I'll be fine."

Mac responded with a look that said she was unconvinced. Itsy responded with on that dared Mac to challenge her sincerity.

"I swear, it's fine. I'm fine. Just need some room to get used to being set up."

Nodding, Mac sat Itsy's clothes on the counter and went to leave the room. "For the record, you weren't set up, Bella. It's probably not the ideal way to find out about you and Edward's connection, but there's been no real harm done."

With her temper flaring again at her feelings being dismissed, Itsy ground her teeth together and clenched her fists. She forced out a thank you and watched the other woman leave the room.

Dink sat with his head in his hands, his dinner untouched while he worried about Itsy.

"She's not gonna leave, so quit cryin'," Mac said, rejoining her cousin and putting the food away. "Shit. These shrimp are gonna be like rubber if she heats it up in the microwave. What a waste."

"She's upset, Alice. She thinks everybody's been conspiring against her. Cut her some slack." His voice had an uncharacteristic bite to it. "Why'd you make all this? You tryin' to impress somebody?"

Defensive, Mac responded, "I think I liked you better when you were brooding and distant. At least you were just a regular ole asshole—I could handle that. I know that guy. Now look at you..." She waved a dishtowel over him. "...you can't eat, you can't sleep. This girl has your head all messed up. You're sick with worry. You look like hell, Edward. When was the last time you shaved?"

Dink scrubbed a hand over his face. He had kind of let himself go, but who did he have to impress? Itsy was it for him, and he wasn't expecting to see her for at least few months. He thought he'd have time to clean himself up before they were reunited. Fate—and Spud—had different plans. "Gimmie a break, okay? I've never done this before."

"What? Been in love? That much is obvious. Neither has she, but y'all don't have to suffer. That ain't what love's about."

"What am I supposed to do? If she backs out...I don't care about the job, the money. I just...I can't lose her. Not over Spud's stupid idea of a practical joke."

Dink got up from his seat, grumbling under his breath about kicking Spud's ass as he stomped off.

"Where you goin'?" Mac asked worriedly. He was heartsick, and it frightened her. She found herself caught between two painfully stubborn people who had misdirected their anger. She was already running interference and putting out fires, and they'd been together barely half a day. _What an inauspicious beginning. It can only go up from here. _

He waved her off and climbed the stairs to his office, the gravity of his words sinking in. Spud's idea of a joke had the power to break them. His heart clenched at the image of Itsy's confused face. The woman he loved was hurting, and he didn't have the first clue on how to fix it except with his fists.

Returning to port, riding out to find Spud, and clocking him was Dink's first impulse. _Dumbass. _Thoughts of revenge were quieted by a glance at his detailed itinerary. They'd lose a day, possibly two if they headed back. He couldn't afford to jeapordize Mac's semester on account of his foolhardy emotions; his cousin didn't ask to be sucked into his mess. They could avoid each other until he could call someone to pick Itsy up. His fists slammed onto the tabletop, sending the items into a jittery dance as they settled. There was no sound solution except to force her to talk it out. _I'll be damned if I let her go again._

The radio chimed, alerting Dink of an incoming call. After robotically rattling off his vessel's identification, Dink waited for whomever was on the other end to say something.

Silence.

"Hello?" he said with a growl.

"_Are you pissed?"_

"What? Who is this?"

"_It's me."_

They weren't all that far from land, but the voice could hardly be placed. Dink checked the signal. It was strong.

"Who's 'me'?"

"_Just...shit...How'd Itsy take it?"_

"Spud?"

"_Yeah. How's Itsy?"_

Dink wanted this...needed this...to tell Spud just what his meddling had earned them. The other man's voice sounded timid...afraid, and gave Dink pause.

"_You there, Dink? I don't know...it says we're connected."_ Dink heard Rosalie's chastising voice in the background, reminding Spud that she warned him this wouldn't turn out well. _"If he won't talk to me, then how am I supposed to fix it?"_

"I'm here. Itsy's a mess. Why didn't you tell her...tell me? Fuck, man. She feels so betrayed."

Spud's quivering sigh punctuated the heaviness that surrounded them. _"I would never—ever—hurt her. Y'all know that."_

"Then why keep something this important from her?"

There was a long silence before Spud's voice burst through the speaker defensive and aggressive. _"Tell me why I shoudda said something sooner?" _His voice strengthened as he spoke. _"Both of y'all wouldda ran for the hills. She wouldda backed out of that internship which means the world to her. You have no idea what that girl went through to get to where she is. Do you really think I would let her throw away her dream because she fell for you?"_

Dink was silenced; he hadn't thought about what either of them would have done had all been revealed earlier. Hell, Itsy was ready to drop him over their age difference. He shuddered at the thought of what she'd do if she knew then that he was her professor. _Shit. Dumbass was right. _"Okay. Maybe...maybe you have a point."

Spud's muffled, triumphant whoop brought a smile to Dink's lips.

"Just because I said you _might_ have a point, don't mean I ain't gonna kick yo' ass when I see you. Nobody, and I mean nobody—not even you, Spud—fucks with my woman's emotions."

"_Listen at you, getting all tough. Defending baby girl's honor." _

Rustling and groaning rattled through the speakers, then Dink found himself on the receiving end of Rosalie's razor-sharp tongue. _"Listen, Cullen. I know you settin' up in yo' pretty little tower worrying yo'self sick. Man up and take care of our girl. Don't let her hide away and stew over this." _

He rolled his eyes at his adopted sister who knew him so intrinsically.

"_I know you cuttin' yo' eyes. You wanna keep 'em?" _Spud laughed in the background. _"Bring my baby girl home _better_ than how I lent her to you. Do you understand what I'm sayin', Cullen?"_

"Okay, Rose."

"_And Edward? We love y'all."_

"Love you too, sissy. Kiss the kids for us."

_Us_. He and Itsy would have crossed paths eventually with Rose, Spud, and their kids shared between the Cullens and Swans. _Us. _Dink had to remind Itsy that they were inevitable. Fated.

Dink put the radio receiver back on the hook and sat back in his chair, feeling a hell of a lot better than he had an hour ago. His sister and idiot brother-in-law always had a way of putting things into perspective. If only he could get Itsy to listen.

The intercom buzzed again, startling Dink from his thoughts.

"_I'm going to bed. Goodnight."_ Before he could respond, the line was silenced.

He scrambled from his chair. It seemed as if the furniture jumped in his way, desiring to keep him from his woman. Taking the stairs three at a time, Dink arrived at the main floor with a few new lumps and bruises. He hobbled over to where Itsy sat poking at her dinner.

"May I join you?"

She barely looked up to acknowledge him. "It's your boat."

_Fix this, make her listen._ Dink watched her for a moment longer before moving. It was Itsy, but not. The sight of her in her snug tank top and running shorts made his mouth water. When he saw her earlier all polished and professional she took his breath away, but here in her comfortable clothing she was an effortless beauty.

Steeling his resolve, he moved closer. "We need to talk."

"I know." She slowly tore apart her johnnycake, placing tiny bits in her mouth still not looking at him.

Itsy believed she was being irrational and childish, but she didn't know how to turn it off. She was so damn mad.

"I just spoke with Spud."

That got her attention. She raised an eyebrow, urging the man to continue.

Dink tapped her bowl. "Eat this up, then come sit with me on the couch so we can talk." He stood and kissed her on the temple before leaving Itsy to her meal.

Mac had little to say to her before she went down to bed, and Itsy was grateful for the quiet. She was lost in thought before Dink came bounding down the stairs. Her heart lurched, wanting to jump into his arms and beg him to kiss the pain away.

But was it really pain?

Itsy shoveled her food into her mouth, barely tasting the spicy dish before picking up her milk and going to Dink.

He was thumbing through an Almanac and studiously attempting to act non-plussed by her presence. His skin was on fire at Itsy's proximity. How he had missed the burn. He turned a couple more pages before acknowledging Itsy standing beside him, seeking an invitation to sit.

"Oh, that was fast." He sat his book on the side table and swung his left leg to the floor, leaving nowhere for Itsy to sit except for nuzzled between his legs. "Sit."

She didn't move.

"Please." Dink opened his arms for her—his heart—to join him.

With a sigh, she slid into his embrace, leaning her back against his chest. He rested one arm along the back of the couch, and tucked the other under his head, worried that grabbing her, squeezing her to himself like he desperately wanted would spook her. This was enough...for now.

They lay there just reacquainting themselves with the other's presence. Itsy inched her hand up the back of the couch and began playing with Dink's hand, softly pinching his fingertips, tracing his hand in just a whisper of a touch. The movement sent a delicious shiver through his body.

"I'm sorry." Her fingers splayed out and then slipped between his. She squeezed, her small hand on top of his large one; the calloused pads branding him with her mark. "I kinda freaked, huh?"

A chuckle rumbled in Dink's chest, and he brought her arm down with his and wrapped it around his woman.

"It's not your fault my cousin is an idiot."

He kissed the back of her head. Itsy leaned into the gesture and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"God, I've missed you, Dink." She exhaled as if she were releasing all of her burdens in a single breath.

"Don't be mad at Spud, okay?" he whispered against her temple.

Itsy spun around on him and gave Dink a look that made his blood flow reverse course from pooling warmly in his groin. "Why shouldn't I be mad with 'em? He played me. Made me look foolish, like I'm not in command of my own life."

Her fury was sexy. He ran his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her and himself. She situated herself to straddle his lap. The thin fabric of her shorts left nothing to the imagination. Her heat was scorching through Dink's pants; he suddenly felt painfully constricted.

Groaning under Itsy's new position, Dink tried to compose himself and form coherent sentences. "Spud, he had your best interest at heart."

With knitted brows, she fixed him with an incredulous glare.

"I'm serious, baby."

The flesh exposed on her deep-cut tank flushed pink at the endearment. Itsy pursed her lips to fight her smile.

"What would you have done had you known who I was?" He pulled himself up to sit chest-to-chest with her, wrapping his strong arms around her small body. "Would you have kissed me?" He nipped at her throat. "Let me touch you?" His hands teased the dimples just above the swell of her ass. His voice was a deep purr that made a vibrating path from his plump, rosy lips straight to her core. Her nipples brushed against the soft cotton of his button-down, pebbling under the friction. She shifted her hips.

With another groan, Dink pulled back and adjusted their position, waiting for an answer.

Itsy's panting breaths spoke volumes. Her lips suddenly on his gave him the answer he was seeking.

* * *

**FYI – This is a one woman show. All errors are mine. **

**I have been a complete fail with updates this month. I really, really, really wanted to update every week and a half, but I got sucked in to my Age of Edward contest entry. I'm shocked at the reviews. I had hoped my entry was well received, but the positive response has exceeded all my expectations. Thank you. Public voting is open by the way: ****ageofedward2013 {dot} blogspot {dot} com/**

**I also beta'd a few Lyrics to Life entries. Go check them out as well: **** u/5138297/LyricsToLifeContest**

**I didn't have much of a plan for **_**Lagniappe **_**beyond chapter ten, so I'm flying by the seat of my pants here and doing whatever the characters tell me. **

**Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

_LAGNIAPPE_

_CHAPTER 12_

Cajun Dictionary:

_Bibitte: _Cajun French curse term for male genitalia (d*ck)

* * *

Languid lips turned bruising and fierce—intensity growing with each shared breath. Hips rocked. Hands held firm; hers on him, his on her.

Panting rasps and racing hearts pronounced their feelings like a bugle call cutting through a silent morning, giving unquestionable orders in every brassy note.

Isty pulled back, wrenching herself from Dink's hold. Her heart thundered in her chest, telling her to retreat; she pressed herself into the opposite arm of the sofa.

With heaving chests, they stared. Dink's heartbeat bellowed in his ears, urging him to press forward—_don't let her slip away_.

Glazed eyes swam in their sockets, drunk from shallow breaths and raging lust. Itsy's eyes fluttered closed in a surge of lightheadedness. Weak, she lifted her hand to slow Dink's advance. "Wa—wait." She could not find her breath. "I, I think I need a minute." She licked her tingling lips.

Rising to his feet, Dink moved around the back of the couch; Itsy's eyes followed his slow gait until he was standing so close she was forced to avert her eyes. Strong, firm hands rested on her shoulders. Unsure eyes peered up at him. He bent down to kiss her nose. "I'll get you some water." He continued to stoop low, grazing her arm as he bent to retrieve her glass of forgotten milk from the floor, wanting to maintain contact with his woman for as long as possible.

Itsy watched, awestruck at the smooth, rugged surety of Dink's every move. He pivoted and progressed to the kitchen. Once her adrenaline calmed, Itsy followed.

Reaching in the fridge for a pitcher of water, Dink didn't acknowledge Itsy's approach. He stood and there she was, leaning on the door. Eager eyes greeted him in a luxurious mocha gleam—Dink was instantly ravenous for something sweet. His eyes roamed his woman's face, loving every muscle that twitched to reveal all she was thinking and feeling.

Pursed lips failed to hide a coy smile. Her eyes turned up and crinkled in the corners, the apples of her cheeks flinched when her grin threatened to overtake her. She wiggled her nose in an attempt to get her face back under control. Dink thought the ruse was amusing, and laughed outright.

Her mouth fell open. "What?" Itsy pressed the back of her hand over her mouth and under her nose to wipe away any remnants of her supper or their shared, sloppy kisses. Dink laughed harder when Itsy pressed her fingers against her pinking cheeks. "Stop it." She pushed the door closed, forcing Dink to jump back out of the way, and then she turned away.

He reached out to stop her movement. "I'm sorry."

Itsy spun around to face him, her face flushed and full of fury. Dink's laughter could not be quieted.

"Please," he said through closed teeth, clenching his jaw to contain his amusement. "I'll behave. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You's a _bibitte_." Dink heard a hint of laughter in Itsy's tone, but she schooled her features to hide any sign of levity.

He rubbed his nose along her jaw and neck. God, how he loved her neck—long, sinewy, elegant—regal. Dink wanted to devour her. His stomach chose that moment to remind Dink that it had been neglected.

"You didn't eat?"

He shook his head. "I was a bit…preoccupied. Lost my appetite."

"Sounds like it returned." Itsy stepped around her man and pulled out containers of food, piling the contents onto a plate.

"Mac made enough to feed an army. I'm just one man, baby. I can't eat all that," he said, sitting on a stool to watch his woman move around his kitchen so eager to feed him.

"Hush now. I got this." Itsy offered a sly smirk and set the microwave. "What you wanna drink?"

Dink's stomach fluttered, and his heart skipped a beat at Itsy's care, reminding him so much of his mother. CeeBo, that _cullion_, was always getting under Miss Essie's skin one way or another, yet she made sure her man was always taken care of. Dink's daddy was often called out his name and knocked around a bit, but his mama would never let the man go hungry—at least not that Dink could immediately recollect. Itsy had been so angry to the point Dink thought she might pop a blood vessel, or five, yet here she was humming as she swished and swayed about the kitchen. He was mesmerized, lost in the rhythmic movement of his woman's body. Visions of a dishwater-haired _bebé _on Itsy's hip, and another safe in the growing swell of her belly overtook him.

The microwave chimed pulling him from his fantasies. Dink released a stuttered breath. This woman's presence made him homesick, but she felt like home at the same time.

"You okay?" Itsy ran a hand up his arm and turned down Dink's collar. Her fingers continued their trek and massaged the nape of his neck.

He moaned in agreement. "Perfect." And he was.

Itsy pressed her front against his back, crossing her arms over Dink's chest. Her breath blew hot and moist against his ear. His skin was aflame, and he hadn't even touched Mac's spicy meal. He reached up and ran his hands over her bare forearms.

She broke out in goose bumps. "You're hands are always so cold."

"Does that bother you?"

"Naw. I like it."

"You always run hot, to me."

"You make me hot," she said with a giggle against his neck.

Dink's pants tightened much like when they had first met in this very same spot some weeks ago. He groaned. "You can't say stuff like that, Itsy, unless you want me to take you right now, on this here countertop."

Itsy grew rigid behind him for a breath, and then pressed her cheek on Dink's head to hide her smile. "Shut up and eat," she said with a laugh and slipped her arms from around him. Itsy grabbed her glass, slid a beer across the counter to Dink, and then pulled herself to sit on the countertop beside him. "We never finished our conversation." In her contentment, Itsy swung her legs back and forth—alternating the left, then right.

The spoon hovered near Dink's mouth. Itsy's face and body language gave nothing away. Whatever she was thinking could go either way. "Uh, what more is there to say? Spud apologized…in a way. I understand his reasoning. I'm over it. I wanna put it behind us."

Itsy rolled her eyes. "Fuckin' Spud." She crossed her ankles, and the swing of her legs picked up pace. Dink reached out to still her movements.

"Itsy." He squeezed tighter on the bronzed flesh of her thigh, the skin turning white under the pressure. "Itsy, calm down." Dink swallowed hard. Fate had offered him a second chance, and he would not squander it. He moved his hand farther up her muscular thigh, his other hand joining in the journey. Itsy shuddered as his hands cooled her flesh. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

She nodded.

Dink's mossy eyes were like lasers, boring into the very root of her…settling her escalating emotions. "You—"He coughed to clear his throat and dropped his gaze. "You said…downstairs…that I—I made you love me." He lifted his eyes to gauge Itsy's reaction.

Pink spread from the collar of her shirt all the way into her hairline. She shifted where she sat, but Dink's hands held firm, not letting her run.

"Um—"

Dink rose to his feet to stand between her legs. "Don't be afraid to tell me the truth, okay?" He held her head up with two fingers under her chin, and then placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "For weeks—from that first day—you're all I could think about. You've haunted me." He leaned forward, nuzzling against her neck and placing feather-light kisses up and down the column before pulling back to face her. "It was easy…"

"What was?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"Fallin' in love with you."

Impulse reigned supreme. Itsy latched herself onto her man—legs locked onto hips, arms hooked around his neck, hips met, chests pressed together leaving little room for breaths.

"You love me?"

"Irrevocably."

"What are we gonna do?" She rested her head on his shoulder but did not loosen her hold on the man.

"I'm not sure I follow."

Dink could feel her pulse pounding through their clothing.

"School, work, our families. What will people say?"

"Nobody needs to say shit—we grown—I thought we established that weeks ago." He rubbed his hands up and down Itsy's back, grounding himself with her presence. This back and forth, up and down over what somebody else said or did had his emotions close to boiling over, too. His mind sought out ways for Itsy to give herself permission to be with him. "Obviously our families support this. You couldn't get away from me even if you tried."

Foggy-minded, Itsy stammered over her words. "What do you mean?"

"Sweetheart, Spud's married to my sister. Sophie Rose and EJ? What am I to them?"

"Oh."

"You get it now?"

"Yeah." Her lips curled up against Dink's collarbone. "We're fated. You said something like that once before."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Umm-hmm. I didn't want to believe you or in magic, or Fate, yet here we are." Itsy pulled back to meet Dink's eye. "There's no other explanation, is there?"

"I reckon not." He pressed his mouth to hers. "I love you, Itsy. I ain't never said that before and meant it."

Her lip quivered against his. He loved her. She had wanted this from the very beginning, yet was willing to accept a fling, but her heart…her soul…desired something much, much deeper. Dink gave it to her with his centering touches that turned her world upside down. How did he have that power over her? Did she have that kind of effect on him? She assumed so if the way he greeted her just a few hours before was any inclination.

Her heart stuttered at the memory of his sallow eyes when they landed on her when they reunited just a few hours ago. He looked like shit: scraggly and unkempt. His clothes were tidy, but they just hung on him. The man within had retreated. She held his face in her hands, scratching at the scruff on his jaw. He moaned at the soothing sensation and then looked up.

Brown eyes met green—earth and its bounty—together they were one. "I love you." Her voice carried an unquestionable confidence.

He palmed her hips, pulling Itsy closer and bucking into the juncture of her hips as he claimed his woman. "_Merde, _I love you so g'damn much," he said through wild kisses. "You taste so good." He sucked on her tongue…then her lips: first the bottom, then the top, before their tongues met again.

Itsy worked one hand into Dink's hair that was now long enough to grip and tug. She yanked at a handful, pulling his face from hers. His eyes went dark and wild with lust at the sting of the sensation. His pants constricted more; so much so he thought he might lose his composure right then and there. He let out a groan and growl. Itsy watched with fascination as the man's Adam's apple bobbed. Her lips latched onto the flesh just under his jaw.

She couldn't find the words she needed. In this moment, Itsy only wanted to feel. "I wanna—I need…"

Dink inched her off the counter, cradling her hips in his hands while moving them down the hall to his bedroom. Ignoring her protests at being moved, Dink laved kisses up and down Itsy's neck, pulling her down into a deeper haze.

He dropped to his knees on the bed and laid her down underneath him. She moaned at the weight of him pressing on her. His mouth was on her neck, and her face buried into the pillow beside her head. His scent assaulted her, burning her throat—scorching her lungs, marking her from the inside out. He was earth and sea and sky, supplying all that she would ever need or desire.

"I love you," she said again.

Dink propped himself up on his elbows. The sight before him took his breath away. Thick, dark tresses fanned over his steel gray pillowcases. Hooded eyes punctuated a serene face and kiss-swollen lips.

"I love you, too."

Itsy watched his lips with rapt attention. The words pouring out filled her, soothed her, and completed her. Never had she heard words more melodious. Cane sugar coated each syllable and melted on her eardrums. Her mouth fell slack, unable to find an adequate response. Instead, she reached up and worked his shirt buttons through each hole, revealing her man to her.

She pushed the fabric from his shoulders and down his arms, eager to feel all of him against her fevered flesh. Her skin was hot against Dink's lips. The sweltering heat from the apex of Itsy's thighs had Dink bucking up against her in steady strokes—rhythmic and slow. She reached between them, fumbling with his belt.

Released from the confines of his dungarees, Dink sighed and worked his pants the rest of the way down his legs. Once freed of his cotton prison, Dink palmed Itsy's breasts drawing an anguished moan from his woman at the pressure, pain, and pleasure of his grasp. Itsy's hands went into her hair, unable to find one place for her digits to rest. Dink's other hand worked its way down around the waistband of her shorts, teasing the supple flesh there. He tugged on the hem of her tank top; his nails caught on a snag, opening a hole.

He stilled.

Itsy shook her head. "Just…just tear it all the way. I need you."

Dink tentatively poked a finger through the hole, teasing her belly button in his exploration. She giggled.

"You're so beautiful." He slipped another finger into the hole, then two more from the other hand, and then he tugged, creating a great fissure that traveled up the valley between her breasts. One last, firm tug and the creamy flesh over her heart was exposed to him. Dink bent down and kissed just left of center, lingering there. "My heart," he whispered against her skin, sending shivers through Itsy's body.

Her impatient hands nudged her shorts down her hips little by little, impeded by the weight of her man upon her petite frame.

Dink's attention did not waver from Itsy's bosom, laving her heated flesh with wet, cooling kisses. His long fingers tweaked and tugged at coral nubs. Her back arched off the bed, desperate to get closer. Her hands moved from her shorts to Dink's boxers, working her powerfully strong hands down into the cotton and grabbing a large handful of his ass, then holding his undulating hips still. She continued to move beneath him as heat beat a track from Dink's kisses over her heart down the center of her body, seeking an exit.

Her eyes went unseeing as she heralded her orgasm with a chorus of panting squeaks.

If he thought the sight of Itsy simply lying in his bed with her cinnamon waves fanned out across his pillow was the most glorious sight he'd ever seen, he was mistaken. Itsy, flushed, dewy, and breathless beneath him as she rode out her orgasm was like seeing the face of God. His chest swelled with machismo, as did his cock. He reached over into his bedside table for a rubber.

Boneless and semi-conscious, Itsy provided no help in removing her shorts. Her sex greeted him pink and pulsating, every fold and swell exposed to him when her knees fell apart, opening herself up to him. Dink licked his lips, and then dipped low, kissing up her thigh, only stopping when he reached the small patch of hair in the middle of her hips.

An exquisite scent overwhelmed him. Sweet and wild, like her spirit. He needed to taste her, to ingest her essence, to have her become a physical part of him. She had become his everything, and needed her to sustain himself. His tongue pressed firm against her opening, lapping its way up to her clit, and then circling the nub, only to begin the circuit again.

And again.

And again.

The more she mewled and writhed, the more he licked, suckled, and pressed. His hardness rubbed against the mattress seeking friction. He drew her swollen clit into his mouth as he pressed two fingers inside her heat, curving his fingers up. The scruff on his jaw added another sensation, tickling, pricking, and teasing Itsy to another climax. Sopping sounds of Dink's ministrations filled the air along with the muskiness of their lust.

"Oh! Oh! Edward—Oh!" She came again, sluice and loud.

Still pumping his fingers, he lapped up what he could. Wild blackberries and lotus blossoms burst on his tongue—the true taste of her was divine. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Removing his fingers, Dink buried his face deeper in his woman's sex. His tongue wild, hungry for more, dipped lower to catch every wayward drop. He palmed her ass, lifting her to him, spreading her wider, his tongue teased her tight hole. She trembled at this new sensation. Dink slowed his strokes, licking a languid path from front to back, back to front until he had his fill.

"Dink…Oh, God—It's too much—Please," Itsy said with a whine.

He looked up at her, his woman's legs still hooked over his shoulders, his nose still pressed firm against her neatly trimmed mound. His green eyes were nearly black. Itsy wasn't entirely sure he fully saw her.

He saw her…saw it all….the way her full breasts jiggled and fell fluidly toward her chin with her inclined position. He saw her skin flushed and blotchy—beautiful—from what he was able to give her.

She reached out for him, trying to pull her leg down. "Please, baby. Let me take care of you now."

Dink pulled her up to his chest, enveloping Itsy in his strong embrace. She clawed at the bed in search of the condom. "I need you like this, Edward."

His eyes snapped to hers. "Edward?"

Itsy shrugged. "I'm trying it out…seeing how it feels."

"And?"

"Weird. But it somehow it works."

"I really hate being called 'Dink.' Nobody calls me that except Spud."

"Edward's a nice name. Old fashioned, but nice."

"Nice?" He pushed her down on the bed and covered her shoulder with nipping kisses. His fingers played upon her ribs, tickling her naked body.

She cried out with laughter. "Okay! It's better'n nice."

"What's better'n nice?" he said with playful menace.

"It's…It's classic! Okay? Please, Edward. You're gonna make me pee!"

In the distraction of their conversation and tickle fight, Edward covered himself with the condom Itsy had produced. He pulled her up to him again, this time rising her up a little higher, and then lining them up. His lips never left her fevered flesh.

He was fully seated in the scorching heat of his woman. Her walls fluttered around him, adjusting to the sudden intrusion. "Mmm, Dink. You feel so good." He thrust up; her head fell back. "Yeah, just. Like. That."

Dink's orgasm sprinted forward the moment Itsy's hips met his. This wouldn't take long. He held Itsy tight, rocking gently into her as he spilled his seed. "Bella. God, Bella," he said through impassioned grunts and incoherent blubbering.

They collapsed onto the bed, kicking the covers away, and then pulling them back over their sated forms.

Dink rolled over to discard his condom, and then turned to draw Itsy into his arms where she belonged. A nook had been carved out of his body, made to fit his woman perfectly. He was certain of that fact.

She nuzzled down against her man, kissing the auburn haired flesh over his heart. "I love you, Edward…so much."

He smoothed her hair down, kissing the crown. "I know. You're my everything. Power, beauty, elegance, wisdom. Bella, you're the total package."

"I guess I'll keep you around. You sure do know how to inflate a girl's ego," she said with a chuckle. Her hot breath fanned against her man's chest.

"'S truth."

Itsy yawned and nuzzled deeper into her man.

"_0530 wake up, y'all. Get some rest."_

Their hearts nearly jumped from their ribs at the sound of the intercom.

_Fuckin' Mac. _So lost in their reunion, the couple forgot she was on the boat. They lay still, waiting for more orders, but there were none. Only silence.

The couple laughed. Dink's arms tightened around his woman. "Sleep, my love. We've got a long road ahead of us these four months. You'll need all the energy you can muster."

"If I wanted easy, I would have taken the research position at UA. I can handle it, Professor Cullen."

A laugh rumbled through Dink's chest at being addressed that way. Her voice was husky and seductive. His loins stirred at the thought of putting Itsy's naughty mouth to good use. He lost himself in the fantasy for a moment. If he wasn't completely emotionally and physically exhausted, he might have pursued that train of thought.

Itsy's soft snores filled his ears.

_Well, that's that then. _"Sweet dreams, Itsy." He kissed her head once more, then let his eyes close.

* * *

**So…these guys are back on track? How y'all feeling? I don't think there will be too much after this chapter, maybe we'll wrap at around 15 chapters. It all depends on if Itsy, Dink, and Mac feel like talking to me. **

**As always, thank you for spending your valuable time with my words and sharing your thoughts. I'm truly humbled by your kindness. **

**Until next time… **


End file.
